


To Days Gone By

by Lucylxx26



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucylxx26/pseuds/Lucylxx26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras trusted Courfeyrac to help him find an artist for their posters, he never once for a second thought that he'd be thrown into that certain artists life, or better yet begin to love him. </p>
<p>This is the story of how Enjolras changed Grantaire's life for the better, and how Grantaire finally broke the marble man!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fan story that I have been working on, I am really anxious about putting it up on here because this is my first story on here, so please try and be nice in the comments. 
> 
> Really hope you like this story, there's a lot more to come

Enjolras took another long gulp of his long since warm coffee as he tried to force his eyes to stay open as he began to type yet another paragraph on his essay, he'd redone the same essay three times and was considering scrapping this one and redoing it a fourth. His legs were folded in a basket upon the chair to escape the coldness of the tiled floor beneath him. His knees rubbed against the table legs, his shorts riding up from his sitting position. He tugged on the sleeve of his red hoodie before he returned his hands back to his slightly warmed keyboard.

He smoothed his hand into his light blonde hair and sighed as he turned his head to stare at the clock upon the light blue wall paper his roommate had insisted on putting up.

02:15 it read.

Enjolras let out a yawn as he stretched his limbs sore from being stuck in the same position for more than three hours. He turned his head as he saw a glaring strip of light enter the room from the hallway outside.

One of his room mates Courfeyrac stumbled out from his bedroom towards the bathroom, running a hand through his dark brown curls as his light brown eyes tried to adjust to the change of light.

"Nice is she?" Enjolras asked with an amused smirk as Courfeyrac jumped round with a small squeal.

"What the fuck are you doing you creep!" Courfeyrac snapped in an angry whisper. His northern Irish accent made his words sound soft yet harsh at the same time.

"Trying to finish the essay Mr Javert gave us to do" Enjolras smiled as Courfeyrac clicked on the kitchen light causing Enjolras to let out a sound of annoyance as his eyes burned due to the sudden light.

"Enjolras, that essay isn't due for another two weeks" Courfeyrac said in disbelief as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah but i want to get a head start to make sure it is done properly" Enjolras shrugged as Courfeyrac poured himself a glass of water.

"You need to get fucking laid" Courfeyrac chuckle before he chugged down the glass of water.

"At least I actually remember the names of the people I've slept with" Enjolras smirked back in reply.

"I do so remember!" Courfeyrac said in mock hurt as he placed a hand over his bare chest.

"Name me three" Enjolras smirked. Courfeyrac glowered at his smugness.

"Will you two fucking keep it down!" Both boys jumped as the last member of the trio snapped coming into the kitchen. Combeferre, the eldest and most mature member snapped as he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry Combeferre, didn't realize we were being so loud" Enjolras smiled up towards his best friend who's light blue eyes glared harshly between the two men in front of him.

"Why are we having a little meeting in the kitchen at 20 past 2 in the morning for anyway?" Combeferre asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Enjolras is doing Mr Javert's essay" Courfeyrac smirked as Combeferre's jaw dropped.

"The night is was given out when it's not due for two weeks, Jesus Bash, that's a new record for you" Combeferre smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Enjolras snapped through gritted teeth.

"Sorry man but you really need to get out more, we need to find you a girlfriend, boyfriend, hooker, anything" Combeferre said.

"I do not need a...as if i'd go with a hooker" Enjolras said.

"You almost did" Courfeyrac smirked as he took another sip of his water.

"I didn't know she was a hooker" Enjolras snapped, he knew they'd never let him forget the one time he got drunk on holiday.

"You didn't know _she_ was a _he_ either" Courfeyrac smirked once more as Combeferre sniggered.

"You're gonna lose your teeth in a minute" Enjolras snarled glaring up at Courfeyrac who put on a look of fear.

"Courfeyrac?" A high pitched voice spoke out from the hallway.

"Coming...Laura?" Courfeyrac stuttered.

"It's Lisa asshole" The girl screeched in reply before each of the boys winced as they heard Courfeyrac's bedroom door slam shut. "You're gonna pay for that" Combeferre smirked.

"I was close wasn't i?" Courfeyrac shrugged.

"How no woman hasn't beat you to death with her high heels and handbag yet will always be a mystery to me" Enjolras said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Says the revolutionary turned monk" Courfeyrac smirked. "Is everything set up for the rally?" Combeferre asked trying to distract Enjolras from launching himself at Courfeyrac and waking the neighbors.

"Don't encourage him!" Courfeyrac snapped. "Almost, it's just the poster. I'm having trouble finding an artist that is able to capture our image for the little budget we have" Enjolras sighed.

"Don't worry Enjolras you'll find someone?" Combeferre smiled trying to reassure his best friend.

"Wait Enjolras, when is the protest?" Courfeyrac asked in curiosity.

"Next Friday, why?" Enjolras asked, suddenly suspicious of Courfeyrac's sudden interest in the protest he'd been slating.

"When do you need the posters for?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Preferably Wednesday" Enjolras said.

"Couf why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Combeferre asked also becoming suspicious at the devil like smirk Courfeyrac had stretched across his face. 

"Because...I just may know a guy who can help" Courfeyrac smirked.

Both Enjolras and Combeferre shared a look before they both turned back to Courfeyrac encouraging him to continue.

"He used to be an art major but dropped out for unknown reasons. He's looking for easy work and doesn't care what the money's like as long as he gets paid. Why don't i ask him?" "Yeah that sounds great Courfeyrac" Combeferre smiled but Enjolras stopped him.

"Who is this guy? And how do you know him?" Enjolras asked with narrowed eyes. He often turned a blind eye to the people Courfeyrac was associated with but when it came to stuff like this he couldn't help but get involved.

"It's not any of the people your thinking of, his name is R and i'm pretty sure he'd be willing to help" Courfeyrac smiled.

"Fine, phone and ask, if he says yes tell him that i'll meet him in person on Monday after class to speak with him about the cause and the work involved" Enjolras nodded

"Great I'll go and call him right..." Each of the men jumped as their front door was slammed. Combeferre glanced out into the hallway and sighed.

"Looks like your little play mate got bored" Combeferre said. Enjolras and him shared a look as Courfeyrac only shrugged.

They knew their friend was going to get himself into serious trouble one day with the amount of women who had been jilted or left broken hearted by him.

They just hoped they wouldn't have to clean up the mess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras prepares to meet the artist Courfeyrac has asked him to meet, a few things catch his eye he isn't best pleased about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Indication of drug use in this chapter

Enjolras began to drill his fingers against the table top in nerves as his other hand clutched his coffee mug tightly.

Why had he agreed to meet this guy alone? He had no clue who he was or what he looked like.

' _How will i know if it's him?_ ' He had text Courfeyrac quickly as he hurried from the train station to the cafe he was currently in.

' _Oh believe me, you'll know. Just look for someone with undeniable beauty that's been mucked up by a tornado_ ' Enjolras frowned at Courfeyrac's reply, what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Enjolras looked up with a jump as the door to the cafe was thrown open causing the cold winter breeze to prick at his arms where his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He almost laughed as he realized exactly what Courfeyrac had meant.

A man with short, messy dark curls entered the cafe. His winter blue eyes scanned around each of the tables before they rested upon Enjolras. He looked exactly like an art student. Dark, baggy jeans with a pale blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows over a white t-shirt with a logo that made Enjolras' cheeks turn a hint of pink, both items smeared and flicked in different shades of different colours. His shoes scuffed and tattered. 

The man let out a small breath before he made his way over. "You must be Enjolras, i'm Grantaire" The man smiled offering an outstretched hand towards the law student who shook it slowly. "You can call me R"

He had to fight back a gasp at the coldness of the other man's hand, also the roughness of the tips of his fingers as they ran along the side of Enjolras' hand

"Cold out?" Enjolras asked as the man sat opposite him and placed the folder he'd been carrying with him at his side.

"Freezing, this'll teach me to rush out the door without a jacket on" Grantaire chuckled lightly. Enjolras couldn't help but notice the hoarseness of his voice, like his throat was constricting whenever he spoke.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee, or something?" Enjolras asked looking around for a waitress.

"No, no i'm alright honest. I've had worse" Grantaire said with a small laugh. "So Courfeyrac said you needed my talents, what do you need?"

"Well me and my friends are doing a protest at the school, they're raising out fees just to pay for new accommodation that won't even be built until years after we leave. And I'm struggling to find someone to do artwork for our posters, and Courfeyrac mentioned you. We don't have a big budget so the pay won't be that good but if we need to do more protests then we'll obviously turn to you again if we needed to" Grantaire's eyebrows raised in surprise, he clearly had not expected this to be a serious cause.

"Money doesn't matter to me, as long as you let me do my art the way i want to then it should be fine" Grantaire said with a smile. Enjolras would have to remember and buy Courfeyrac a drink later as he almost sighed in relief. "Right, so what things do you want me to do?" Grantaire asked.

"What things can you do?" Enjolras asked with raised eyebrows that the man was actually agreeing to help.

"I have some of my work here, i'll show you" Grantaire said leaning down to the folder he'd brought in with him.

Enjolras tried to hide his shock as he saw two large puncture arms on Grantaire's elbows as he stretched down to the floor to get the item. Then suddenly Enjolras noticed it, the redness around his eyes that make him look like he'd been crying, the slight shake of his hands when he placed them upon the table, the worrying paleness of his complexion that made Enjolras want to call Joly the moment he noticed it. Enjolras knew instantly why Grantaire was agreeing to do this demanding work on such little pay, he was doing it to pay for his next hit.

Maybe he wouldn't be buying Courfeyrac that drink after all.

"Excuse me, i'm just going to the mens room" Enjolras said as he all but jumped from his chair and headed towards the door at the far end of the cafe. He didn't even wait to hear Grantaire's

"No worries" as a reply. 

Fists clenched by his side, Enjolras hurried into the mens room and locked himself in a stall before he grabbed his phone from his pocket and furiously dialed Courfeyrac's number. He was shaking so much he could barely keep the phone steady in his hand.

"Hey Enjy, how's it going? He's good isn't he" Courfeyrac greeted down the phone. Enjolras wished Courfeyrac was in front of him so he could punch him.

"When were you planning on telling me, the guy you asked me to give a job to was a _junkie_!" Enjolras snapped emphasizing the word much louder than he probably should have. "Honestly Couf i could kill you right now, the guy has at least three marks upon his arms"

"Wait are you telling me Grantaire's using again?" Courfeyrac sounded surprised but concerned.

"Well either that or he fell on the needles...Wait what do you mean _again_? Are you telling me you knew he was a drug user!" Enjolras shouted, his voice getting louder with each syllable that went past his lips until it was echoing through the empty bathroom.

"Enjolras, i'm going to have to get back to you, i need to phone someone" Courfeyrac stuttered, his voice wavering, out of fear or worry Enjolras didn't know, he hoped with all his being it was the former.

"No Couf don't you..." Enjolras was so close to throwing his phone when Courfeyrac hung up on him. He growled and groaned before he made his way from the restroom out into the cafe. His very being dreading facing the other man.

He stopped mid walk glanced around confused as he noticed that Grantaire was no where to be seen. He approached as waitress cautiously.

"Excuse me, i have a friend who was sitting at that table a few moments ago, what happened to him?" Enjolras asked in confusion.

"He ordered a coffee to go and then left about two minutes ago. Are you alright sir, you were in there quite a while" The waitress said.

"Yes, yes i'm fine. Did you see what direction he went in?" The waitress shook her head with an apologetic look. "Alright then" Enjolras sighed leaving the money for his coffee upon the counter before he moved swiftly from the cafe clutching his coffee tightly in his hand to fight off the bitter cold that was nipping away at his hands.

He felt bad, even if the man was drug user, he was still out there in the freeing cold with nothing more than a thin shirt on.

He tried to fight his anger cause he knew if he didn't, he'd explode the moment he saw Courfeyrac.

He tried to scan the streets as he headed back to his car, hoping he would spot the dark haired man and save him from a nasty case hypothermia he was bound to catch in this temperature, but unfortunately Grantaire was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire faces the consequences of Courfeyrac's mysterious phone call.

Grantaire sighed in relief as he reached the front door of his apartment. Snow slid from his curls down the back of his shirt, making him shudder and shiver as he forced his key into the lock and used his weight to open the door. The warmth of the flat engulfed him, almost causing him to let out a contended moan before he realized he may not be alone in the flat.

"Rel, 'Ponine, you two home?" Grantaire called out as he closed the door to their shared apartment.

"I'm in the living room, Rel's in the kitchen!" He heard Eponine holler back.

He walked into the Living room to see Eponine laying upon their battered fawn sofa at the far end of the room.

"Alright, Rel?" He turned with a smile to see his best friend leaning back against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest. A deep frown upon his face.

"Grantaire, come here!" Grantaire was shocked at the commanding tone in Bahorel's voice.

"Alright then" Grantaire chuckled dumping his bag at the living room door before he walked over to were Bahorel was against the kitchen counter. "What?"

"Show me your arm" Bahorel snarled.

Grantaire froze immediately.

"What? Bahorel are you alright?" Grantaire tried to hide his fear with a chuckle but that only seemed to make Bahorel angrier.

"Don't fuck with me R. Show me your arm!" Bahorel snapped grabbing Grantaire's sleeve and yanking it up to reveal the track marks on his elbow crease.

Grantaire looked away instantly, not able to meet Bahorel's eyes. Grantaire rocked back on his heels as Bahorel's fist connected with his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Grantaire shouted before he retaliated the punch.

"Oi! Enough both of you!" Eponine shouted jumping from the sofa and sprinting into the kitchen to get in between the two men.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Are you really that destructive?" Bahorel shouted trying to get Eponine out the road but she dug her heels in and refused to budge.

"Oh come on Rel, it was just a few hits. Don't act like you've never done it!" Grantaire snapped trying his best to dodge the swats that Bahorel sent his way whilst trying not to push Eponine out the road and take another swing for his friend. 

"I've never done it whilst on drink, that the difference! You know what drinking alcohol whilst using that stuff can do!" Bahorel shouted, his anger burning him."and you know who i found out from, Courfeyrac!" Grantaire froze once more in fear. "The guy you met with today, he saw your track marks and called Courfeyrac instantly then Couf called me"

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place for Grantaire, why he freaked out and all but ran to the mens room when Grantaire leaned down to get something out his bag.

"R, you know how bad you got last time. We don't want to see you like that again" this time Eponine was the one to speak up. Grantaire looked down at her in guilt. He didn't remember much of his first time using but he knew it had made both Bahorel and Eponine's lives hell.

"I want you to go into your room and bring out every bit of stash in there, and if i clean your room and find anymore. I'll kick your ass myself" Eponine warned.

Grantaire huffed like a scolded child as he turned on his heel and made his way into his bedroom.

"I'll phone Courfeyrac, tell him thanks for the heads up" Bahorel said walking back through to the living room as Grantaire brought through a shoe box.

"Your kidding!" Eponine snapped grabbing the box from him and placing it upon the table before she opened it. She sighed in relief as she saw there were only four pouches of powder in there.

"I'm not a junkie 'Ponine!" Grantaire snarled. Eponine gave him a look which cause Grantaire to glare towards her

"What the hell, R, this is Gonza, no one sells this anymore where the hell did you get it?" Eponine asked looking at the light brown coloured powder.

Grantaire just dropped his head to stare at the floor.

"You didn't" Eponine said with wide fearful eyes as she backed away from Grantaire making his wince slightly. "You went to Montparnasse, R how could you be so stupid? If he knows where you are then he can get to me and if he gets to me he'll kill me. R you know that!"

Eponine was now shaking in fear as she threw the pouch of powder back onto the table,  her hand coming up to tangle in her hair as she tried to take deep breaths to calm her panic.

"I didn't tell him where i lived, i'm not that much of an idiot, and besides you have both me and Bahorel here with Feuilly and Jean just down the street, he won't be able to touch you" Grantaire smiled.

"And what about when you lot are all at work huh? What then? or when i'm walking home from work? I can't have a guard dog by my side 24/7 R" Eponine snapped at the drunks carelessness. "So I'll be inspecting your arm every night before you go to bed and if i see a hint of a track mark, you're out!"

"Yes madame" Grantaire smiled sweetly.

"I don't want you doing this to yourself R, you're worth more than this" Eponine said reaching up to stroke Grantaire's cheek softly. He took her tiny hand in his large one and kissed her palm gently.

"I'm fine, today was the last, i promise" Eponine looked up at a soft smile. 

"I'll only believe it when i see it R, remember that" he knew that Eponine wanted desperately to believe him but with her past, she finds it hard to believe that people can really change. Well Grantaire's just made a deal with himself to change her mind.

"Right i called Courfeyrac and he said he'd speak to the friend you met today about the job he was going to offer you and he'll get back to me but he says to have to be completely clean and stone sober before this guy will consider giving you a job, one of those stuck up types i take it but hey if he's paying just to have Grantaire's paint then i ain't complaining" Bahorel laughed with a shrug as he leaned back against the kitchen counter putting his phone back into his pocket.

"So what was he like?" Eponine asked suddenly curious as the anger between the three of them was forgotten, as always.

"He was a god 'Ponine" Grantaire's lips tugged up into a bright smile."He was absolutely gorgeous"

"Couf said he was good looking" Eponine said with a smile.

Bahorel made a snarl like noise from behind the pair causing Eponine to smirk over her shoulder towards him.

"I'm only repeating what Couf said, I've never even met the guy" Eponine smirked seeing the look of jealousy in Bahorel's eyes.

The boxer only grumbled something under his breath and left the room, ignoring Grantaire and Eponine as they both erupted into giggles and high fives.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras stood pouring coffee into another mug, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the irritating tapping of Combeferre's finger nails against the table as he read another sotry reported in their local paper; a habit he inherited from his father when something displeased him.

The fellow blonde glanced up to see Enjolras glaring at him from over his shoulder before he sighed and removed his hand from the table, resulting in Enjolras flashing him a small but grateful smile

"Enjolras!" The loud voice of courfeyrac caused both men to jump in shock. Enjolras coffee spilled over the rim of the cup and onto the counter below.

He cursed silently as he looked about frantically for a dish cloth to clean the coffee before it stained the white surface.

"In the kitchen!" Combeferre hollered back before he grabbed the dishtowel from the chair beside him and threw it to Enjolras who's grateful smile was bigger this time.

The pounding footsteps of Courfeyrac echoed up the hallway as he made his way closer to the kitchen.

"Does that man know of the word quiet?" Enjolras hissed under his breath causing Combeferre to chuckle as he raised his paper once again.

Just then said man came into the kitchen with a large smile upon his face

"Rel said he's going to have a talk with R and he's asked if you would kindly reconsider and meet with Grantaire again?" Courfeyrac asked putting his phone back into his pocket as he walked to stand beside Enjolras. "So will you give him a second chance?" Courfeyrac said with a pleading look towards Enjolras.

Neither men noticed their friend drop his paper instantly as he glanced between them in confusion.

"Alright one more chance, but I swear to god if i see a single track mark on his arm, you'd better run" Enjolras snapped.

"I told you, he's clean now, for the meeting. It was just a slip up, Grantaire sometimes has those" Courfeyrac shrugged

"Grantaire? What were you meeting him for?" Combeferre asked with a frown of confusion. Enjolras' head snapped to face his friend.

"You know Grantaire?" Enjolras said in surprise.

"Of course i do, he's one of Bahorel's best friends" Combeferre laughed

"Wait you know Bahorel?" Now Courfeyrac was the one in surprise as he turned from his place at the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, my father was the one to give him the loan he needed for the pub, I've helped him out with a few shifts when he's been short staffed" Combeferre let out a chuckle. Courfeyrac's jaw dropped as Enjolras' eyes widened

'So that's where Combeferre disappears to some night' both men were thinking as they both shared a surprised look.

"What?" Combeferre asked.

"Nothing, only we thought you had a secret fling on the go, that's why you didn't come home till late" Courfeyrac shrugged causing Combeferre to throw his head back in a laugh.

"Did you know Grantaire was an addict?" Enjolras asked.

Combeferre suddenly went quiet and returned to his discarded paper. Enjolras' eyes turned deadly towards both of his friends.

"Oh brilliant so i'm the only one who had no idea, you know Couf a little heads up might have been nice. He probably left cause the thought I'd freaked out" Enjolras snapped

"You _did_ freak out" Courfeyrac laughed

"Wait Grantaire was the guy you were going to ask to do the posters?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras nodded with a sigh before Combeferre turned to Courfeyrac. "You said his name was R"

"That's a nickname Rel use for him" Courfeyrac shrugged.

"How in the hell did you meet Bahorel?" Combeferre asked with a questioning look, still wondering wither he regretted asking the question or not, both friends knew Courfeyrac had met some strange people in even stranger ways.

"I met him through Eponine" Courfeyrac said as he lowered his head in slight embarrassment.

Combeferre's eyes widened as a smirk tugged at his lips. He knew instantly what Courfeyrac meant.

" _You didn't!_ " Combeferre's jaw dropped as he gasped when Courfeyrac only lowered his head more. "You're lucky Bahorel let you _live_ "

He knew how their mutual friend felt about people looking at his girlfriend, never mind flirting with her as it appeared Courfeyrac had made the mistake of doing.

"He punched me then Eponine took me to the hospital to make sure i was okay, then he appeared later at the hospital to apologize" Courfeyrac chuckled.

"How come you both know these people and i have no clue who the hell they are?" Enjolras snapped. Courfeyrac had to bite his lip to hide his smile at how much Enjolras looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Trust me if you've met Grantaire, Bahorel and 'Ponine will soon follow" Combeferre smiled. "And Courfeyrac's right, Grantaire's a good guy, he just has a few issues that's all but don't worry, I'm sure Bahorel has already given him hell for what happened last time"


	5. Chapter 5

A bright winter sun shone through the window, and reflected off the snow that still lay outside both elements illuminating the small cafe. 

Enjolras dressed in a light grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans sat with a cup of coffee held firmly between both hands as he tried to calm their shaking. 

Why was he so nervous? He'd already met the man before, although the meeting wasn't really worth remembering. 

He glanced up as he heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

Enjolras had to swallow down the lump in his throat as the familiar dark haired man walked forward. His cheeks now free from the light dusting of stubble, without really even knowing the man; Enjolras could see he looked healthier, sober.. His dark raven hair contrasted gloriously with his dark red beanie hat that made his shocking winter blue eyes stand out even more against his pale complexion. He was now wearing a light blue t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket with tighter fitting jeans than last time, he was wearing white Nike trainers instead of his battered converse. 

He still looked like an artist

Grantaire shrugged his black leather jacket from his shoulders. He placed it on the back of the chair before he sat down opposite Enjolras. 

"Hello again" Grantaire breathed out breaking the awkwardly growing silence between them. His voice wasn't as hoarse as it had been last time they'd met. It was now smoother and softer. 

"Nice to meet you again" Enjolras said holding out his hand. Grantaire gave a small smile before he reached over and placed his hand in Enjolras. 

Subtly, Enjolras glanced down to his elbow and sighed as he saw it was completely mark free, as was his other one which Enjolras saw when he was shrugging off his jacket. 

"Don't worry, I promised I'd come here clean and i have" Enjolras sighed, so he obviously wasn't that subtle. "I just want to say that I am really sorry about what happened the last time we met. I made a complete fool of myself and I understand if you don't want to give me the job but i can assure you I'm done using and I'm trying to cut back on drinking and..." Grantaire stuttered but was stopped abruptly.

"Please, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I barely know you, it was wrong of me to judge you when we first met" Enjolras said raising a hand to stop him mid sentence. 

"But I still shouldn't have embarrassed myself like that" Grantaire smiled wiping his sweaty palms on his tattered jeans. "But believe me I've learned my lesson. My flatmate beat the crap out of me when Courfeyrac called him" 

"Are you okay?" Enjolras said in sudden concern, now noticing the small blue tinge around Grantaire's left eye socket.

"Oh I'm fine. Bahorel would never hit me hard enough to hurt me, just hard enough to teach me a lesson" Grantaire chuckled running the pad of his finger lightly over the small bruise.

"Bahorel, that's the guys Combeferre knows" Enjolras said with a frown. 

"You know Combeferre?" Grantaire said with wide eyes, his eyebrows almost in his hair in shock.

"I didn't know he knew you either, don't worry" Enjolras smiled. 

"So wait you're the roommate he and Courfeyrac always talk about?" Grantaire asked with a smirk as he pointed a finger at Enjolras.

Enjolras stomach dropped. 

"Whatever Courfeyrac has said, I can tell you now it's probably one hundred percent not true" Enjolras began to panic. 

Courfeyrac had a habit of stretching the truth, either to improve someone or humiliate them. He had a feeling it would be the latter.

"So you're not like the older brother he never had?" Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire with wide eyes.

"He said that?" Enjolras asked in genuine surprise, now feeling slightly guilty about jumping to conclusions about what tales Courfeyrac had been telling about him.

"Yep, with emphasis on the old of course" Grantaire smirked, Enjolras huffed as his surprised drained away.

"Of course" He said with a small smile. 

"So how old are you then? I mean no offense but you seem really young to almost me a fully qualified lawyer" Grantaire said before his eyes widened in horror as he saw Enjolras' baffled expression. "Sorry that was really nosy of me, forget I asked that, I didn't..."

"I'm twenty four" Enjolras replied with a smile seeing Grantaire growing more and more flustered with embarrassment. "You?"

"I'm twenty two, and if you sing the Taylor Swift song, I will break you" Grantaire smirked in mock warning causing Enjolras to chuckle as he sipped his coffee. 

"I promise not to torture you with that hideous song" Enjolras smiled.

"Finally someone with taste, my roommate Eponine won't stop playing these god awful songs and since he's terrified of her Bahorel allows her to play them and they drive me insane" Grantaire smirks.

"Eponine, that's the roommate Courfeyrac tried to hit on, Bahorel's girlfriend" Enjolras was taken back as Grantaire's head was thrown back in laughter.

"Yeah that's the same roommate" Grantaire smiled brightly.

A loud buzzing caught both their attentions as Enjolras' phone began to flash and shake upon the table. 

"Speaking of roommates" Enjolras sighed before he grabbed the phone from the table and pressed it to his ear. "I'm busy" 

"Oh I'll bet you are, however, I really hate to cut your meeting short but I'm locked out" He sighed as he heard Courfeyrac's teeth chattering from the cold over the other end of the line.

"Couf honestly, how many times? Last thing before you leave, check you have your keys" Enjolras snapped in frustration. Grantaire's head raised at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I know Enjy, but you know I wouldn't call you if I weren't freezing my nuts off here" Courfeyrac whimpered. 

"Fine, i'll be there in five" Enjolras sighed before he hung up, looking back up to face Grantaire as he grabbed his jacket from the chair beside him. "I'm really sorry but..." 

"It's okay, I know Courf" Grantaire chuckled grabbing his own jacket as Enjolras stood from his chair and put money down for his coffee. 

They both walked out into the bitter morning cold, now Enjolras felt bad for almost making Courfeyrac wait out in this. 

"So do you want to come back to mine and we can actually talk about the deal?" Enjolras asked with a hint of amusement. 

"I would love to but I'm afraid I start work in twenty minutes so I need to go and get ready for that. You go before our friend turns into an icicle" Grantaire laughed zipping up his leather jacket. 

"Anyway, I'll get your number from Courf and i'll phone you about another meeting?" Enjolras said shrugging on his own red coat. 

"Sounds great" Grantaire smiled holding out his hand. 

Enjolras smiled before he shook Grantaire's hand tightly in his own. 

With a nod from Grantaire both men parted ways and began to walk in opposite directions along the street. 

"Oh Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted turning back round as he cursed himself for being rude. The dark haired artist turned with raised eyebrows. "Well done, on getting clean" 

"Thanks" Grantaire smiled brightly before he turned and began to walk further away before he rounded a corner and was out of sight. 

Enjolras sighed with a smile before he tugged his coat tighter around himself and carried on his journey home.

He reached the apartment block to find Courfeyrac sitting on one of the steps outside, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around them as he shivered with cold. 

"Took you long enough!" Courfeyrac hissed, his teeth chattering. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes before he shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Courfeyrac's shoulders and pulled his freezing roommate to his feet.

Courfeyrac cursed as Enjolras' hand smacked against the back of his head harshly. 

"That was for forgetting your god damn keys!" Enjolras snapped. 

The two of them walked into the building and up to their flat. 

"So how'd the meeting go?" Courfeyrac asked, the clicking of his teeth had stopped but he was still shivering. 

"It didn't" Courfeyrac looked in shock and confusion. "We didn't even get round to talking about the job. I'll need to get Grantaire's number from you so I can arrange another meeting. We need these posters done ASAP" Enjolras said as they both reached the flat door. 

A smirk tugged at Courfeyrac's lips. "And why didn't you ask Grantaire for his number when you met him?" 

"Because that would have been rude, now can I get your phone for the number or not?" Enjolras snapped. 

"Here" Courfeyrac handed Enjolras his beaten blackberry with a grin "Now if you don't mind I'm going in for a long, hot shower" Courfeyrac smiled before he bounded into the bathroom.

"Good luck with the hot part" Enjolras smirked under his breath, he knew both he and Combeferre had used up all the hot water after Courfeyrac had left.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long shift at the bar, hunched over the table, winter blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to get control over his still shaking hand long enough to finish the sketch, his dark curls ruffled from his hand running through them so many times in frustration with himself. He took a deep breath as he began to draw another line for the outline of the piece.

"Fuck!" Grantaire snapped as the familiar dinging of his phone surprised him and caused him to jump which as a result sent his pencil marking halfway across the page. "'Ponine can you grab my phone please, it's on the sofa!"

He heard his roommate sighed loudly as he attempted to fix the uneven line in the sketch. He could hear her light feet padding their way closer to the kitchen door.

"Who's Enjolras?" His head snapped up from his ruined drawing to glare at Eponine as she leaned against the door frame, a playful smirk tugging at her cherry red lips.

"None of your god damn business, can you please put my phone on the table, i need to finish this" Grantaire attempted to smile sweetly but it came out as more of a snarl.

Another ding of his phone caught his attention.

He looked up to see Eponine grinning like the Cheshire cat. "'Ponine, what did you just do?" Grantaire asked in slight panic.

"You're nearly done here right?" Eponine asked, her smirk becoming more wicked, if that were even possible.

"No why?" Grantaire asked, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end.

"Oh dear, looks like I'll just have to greet this Enjolras myself. He's on his way over" Grantaire's eyes widened before he jumped from his chair, his knees hitting the low table harshly.

"He's what? Why?" Grantaire demanded. Eponine just bit her lip, her smirk devious as ever. "Eponine!"

"I may or may not have text him telling him to come over and may or may not have text him our address" Eponine smiled almost innocently.

"Eponine!" Grantaire's voice echoed through the flat.

Eponine just threw his phone upon the table before she turned on her heel and sprinted towards the bathroom.

Grantaire winced as he glanced down at his phone, the bold black letters contrasting harshly with the blinding white background.

'Sure, be there in 10, E'

"You are dead, Thenardier!" Grantaire snapped before he began to attempt to clean up their awful excuse of a kitchen.

It was a good fifteen minutes before he froze, there was a knock at the door


	7. Chapter 7

Grantaire moved swiftly from to the kitchen door where he saw Eponine attempting to creep out of the bathroom towards the door.

"Don't you dare!" Grantaire snarled as Eponine made for the door. "You go in for your shower, I'll get the door!"

"Alright then lover boy" Eponine smirked turning on her heel.

Grantaire made sure she was in the bathroom before he opened the door to see Enjolras standing there.

The blond sighed with relief as his eyes took in Grantaire's features. "Thank god, I was beginning to panic, I thought you'd given me the wrong apartment number" Enjolras chuckled causing Grantaire to smile.

"Sorry, had to clear away my supplies" Grantaire smiled. "Sorry, I'm being so rude. Come in"

Grantaire opened the door wider and stepped back to allow Enjolras to step inside.

"Nice place" Enjolras smiled, eyes flitting around taking in his surroundings.

"You don't have to be polite, it's a shit whole" Grantaire chuckled.

"No, not at all" Enjolras smiled shedding himself of his jacket.

"I've actually been trying out some ideas for your poster, why don't you go and wait in there and I'll bring them in to you" Grantaire smiled pointing to the second door to Enjolras' right.

Enjolras nodded before he made his way towards the door and stepped into the room.

It was a rather small but cozy sitting room with a fawn and light blue couch, with a large black armchair in the corner. A TV upon a stand in the other corner. A large painting of whom Enjolras presumed to me Grantaire's room mates hung upon the wall beside the door. Another large painting of three three of them sat on the floor beside the window, waiting to be put up.

"Make yourself at home" Enjolras jumped as Grantaire appeared from behind him.

They both walked in and sat down upon the fawn sofa. Enjolras looked around as a loud rumbling erupted around them.

"It's just the pipes, Eponine's in the shower" Grantaire smiled seeing the confused and slightly fearful expression on Enjolras' face before he began to unravel the mound of paper in his lap. "This is the first idea that I had"

Enjolras had to fight back a gasp as his eyes scanned over the sketch."Grantaire this looks amazing, I think we should go with this one" Enjolras said.

Grantaire looked at him in utter surprise. "The first one? You sure you don't want to see the rest?" Grantaire asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't think I need to see the rest, this one looks perfect" Enjolras said.

"Alright, I'll get that drawn up before I begin to..." Grantaire was cut off by the irritating sound of Justin Bieber blasting through their ears.

Enjolras had to fight back a laugh as Grantaire snarled before he dug into his pocket for his phone.

"You're really dead Thernardier!" His voice shouted out, confusing Enjolras. "R here" Grantaire said pressing the phone to his ear before he turned and sent Enjolras and apologetic smile. "Why?...Where are they?...Alright Musichetta calm down, I'll be there just now" Enjolras' frown deepened in confusion. "I'm really sorry but my friend Feuilly's in a bit of trouble with a local gangster Montparnasse. You're welcome to stay till I come back, i'll only be about ten minutes. Shout Eponine if you need anything"

Enjolras just sat nodding as he was bombarded with information until his brain began to function once more. "Wait, local gangster. Do you want me to come with you? This sounds dangerous"

Grantaire let out a small chuckle. "You clearly aren't used to this part of town. Thanks for the concern but i'll be fine"

Without another word Grantaire had vanished from the room. Enjolras began to panic slightly as he heard the front door close.

"So how did that...oh" Enjolras looked up and instantly blushed as whom he presumed to be Eponine stood staring down at him. "Oh hi, I'm Eponine, you must be the guy Grantaire was talking about" a young, slim girl with a heart shaped face and joyful brown eyes smiled towards him extending her hand.

Enjolras tried to shake the shock of seeing her in nothing but a towel, her long brown hair hanging damp over her lightly tanned shoulders "Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you" Enjolras smiled shaking her hand.

"I don't actually live here really, my boyfriend is Grantaire's roommate, however I live here the majority of the time so R just calls me his flat mate, you haven't met Bahorel yet have you?" Eponine asked with a sly smile.

"No, not yet" Enjolras was seriously taken a back at the girls attitude towards him, especially in her state of dress, or undress.

"He can be a bit intimidating at first but he's a big softy really. Although you should know that he's particularly protective over Grantaire, so you'd better watch yourself cause one phone call from R could put you in serious bother" Eponine smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

"How come?" Enjolras asked with caution in his voice. Eponine's laughter rang through the two rooms.

"Let's just say, you'll understand when you meet Bahorel" Eponine chuckled.

"Grantaire told me he was a bartender" Enjolras said.

"Yeah, well among other things. R's the only one who can hold his own against Bahorel, especially in an arm wrestling match" Eponine said

"Grantaire said Bahorel gave him the job at the pub which then gave him the reference to get the job at the cafe" Enjolras said

"Yep. It was also Grantaire who introduce me to him. I met Grantaire at work and we just clicked, him and Bahorel have been friends since they were young" Eponine smiled. "Which reminds me, where is R?"

"He said something about someone called Feuilly in trouble with Montparnasse?" Enjolras said as neither of the names registered in his mind, however by the horrified look on Eponine's face, he could tell whatever had happened wasn't good.

"Oh no, i hope Feuilly didn't do anything stupid" Eponine said in a concerned tone.

"It's Feuilly you're talking about, it's always something stupid when it comes to Montparnasse, you know how easily he get wound up around that guy" a rough, deep voice called from Enjolras' right.

Enjolras' eyes widened as they took in the large presence of the man standing in the living door way. This guy was extremely tall, his muscular frame made him look even bigger. His dark brown eyes were soft but deadly at the same time. His light brown hair was spiked up in a messy like fashion.

"Enjolras right?" He said pointing towards the law student who nodded with a gulp.

"You're Bahorel" Enjolras said. At 6 ft Enjolras was not a short man, in fact he was taller than the majority of his friends, Bahorel however made Enjolras look and feel tiny.

"Yeah" Bahorel smiled before he glanced around confused. "Where is wine cask?"

"Sorting out Feuilly and Montparnasse. You'd better go down and check it out" Eponine said

"Right i'll be right back" Enjolras was shocked to see the large man kissing the small frame with a gentleness that was almost unreal for a man of his size. He nodded towards Enjolras politely before he made his way from the living room. Eponine eyes saddened a little as she heard the front door closing before she turned and began to giggle at Enjolras' expression.

"As i said, he's a big softy once you get to know him" Eponine smiled seeing the look of fear of Bahorel in Enjolras' eyes. She'd seen it enough times to know it. Even her own father was scared of the bartender/boxer. "Any way I'm going to get changed, the boys should be back in a few minutes but if you need me for anything just shout me"

After only a few minutes both boys returned unharmed, although Enjolras could see both of them were supporting bruised and - in Bahorel's case split - knuckles.

"Everything okay?" Eponine asked heading into the kitchen and returning with two ice packs, she flung one to Grantaire who caught it with ease before she sat down upon the arm chair with Bahorel and held the other to his hand. Enjolras turned as he heard Grantaire let out a small hiss of pain.

"Yeah, Feuilly's fine just a split lip, and Montparnasse is, well...taken care of" Bahorel smirked looking towards Grantaire.

"He ran like a bitch when Bahorel turned up" Grantaire sniggered.

"Oh Couf's on his way down, he told me to tell you" Bahorel said pointing his uninjured hand towards Enjolras who smiled in thanks.

"I still cannot believe you're the one Courf told us about" Eponine said shaking her head with slight disbelief.

"He knows Combeferre as well" Grantaire spoke up. Bahorel's eyebrows raised with a smile upon his lips.

"Well, any friend of 'Ferre's is a friend of mine, I don't know where i'd be without him" Bahorel smiled.

"You'd be jobless and homeless, that's where you'd be" A familiar chuckle of amusement came from the living room door way.

"Were your ears burning?" Eponine laughed as the man himself stepped into the room

"Just a tad, I brought over the...Enjolras, what are you doing here?" Combeferre asked in surprise as he noticed his friend sitting upon the fawn sofa beside Grantaire who smiled up at Combeferre.

"We have our poster ready for the rally" Enjolras smiled.

"Really can i have a look?" Combeferre asked.

Grantaire nodded before he picked up the abandoned paper upon the floor and handed up over to Combeferre who looked down at it with a large smile.

"Is that what you were up last night doing?" Bahorel asked looking between Combeferre and Grantaire. The latter nodded with a smile.

"You'll get your payment as soon as the rally's finished" Enjolras smiled.

"There's not rush, honestly" Grantaire smiled. Eponine and Bahorel shared a worried look.

"Hate to say it R but there kind of is, the rent's gone up"

"What?" Grantaire snapped in shock and anger.

"That's where I've been all day, trying to sort out a deal with _him_ " Bahorel sneered.

"Can he do that without warning us?" Grantaire asked.

"Apparently he can" Eponine sighed. Both Combeferre and Enjolras looked between the three friends with worried expressions.

"Well you know, if you ever need a loan Bahorel..." Combeferre started but Bahorel raised a hand and cut him off.

"'Ferre you've already done so much for me, I couldn't possibly ask for anymore" Bahorel said shaking his head with a sigh.

"You're not asking, _we're offering_ " Enjolras said. Grantaire turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are we offering?" Another voice caused Enjolras to jump slightly as Courfeyrac appeared from behind the shoulder of Combeferre.

"What the fuck is with that door?" Eponine said loudly as she herself jumped at the new presence of Courfeyrac.

 

* * *

 

 

The rally went by without a glitch. As a celebration Courfeyrac insisted they went to his favorite night club and got wasted, much to Enjolras' irritation. However by the third round of shots bought by Courfeyrac himself, Enjolras' argument completely disappeared, along with his ability to express a coherent sentence.

He was currently sat in a booth at the back of the nightclub with his head laid upon his arms on the table. Combeferre one side with Courfeyrac the other as they tried offer their friend words of encouragement.

"But you're right" Enjolras lifted his heavy head from the table as he looked towards Combeferre, his eyes glazed and red from alcohol. "I'll never find anyone willing to take me on in a relationship, I'm too messed up, I work too much and I'm too harsh to people. I just want to be liked Combeferre is that too much to ask for, although i don't want to turn into Courf" 

Courfeyrac let out a harsh bark of a laugh. "Thanks, real charming" 

"No I didn't mean it like that...see I always mess up" Enjolras put his head back down onto the table with a small 'thump' 

Without warning he let out a loud wail that caused both Combeferre and Courfeyrac to jump as well as a few people to turn round and stare at them.

"Okay Enjolras, I think it's time we got you home" Combeferre slurred, sober enough to feel embarrassed at the wounded animal like noise their friend had just released.

With his arms braced over his friend's shoulders, they began to carry Enjolras from the nightclub.

"I'd better go and pay our tab" Courfeyrac said when they got outside.

Combeferre carefully leaned Enjolras' against the wall. "I'm going to go and grab our coats and things. You stay here okay"

"Okay" Enjolras slurred, his face now bright with a smile.

"I have never seen him this bad" Combeferre said shaking his head as he walked back in after Courfeyrac.

"Maybe giving him a double instead of a single was a bad idea" Courfeyrac admitted.

"You did what?" Combeferre shouted, his voice surprisingly loud over the pounding of the music. "Courfeyrac are you serious right now!"

"I thought it would loosen him up, how did I know he was a light weight that turned into a bawling baby!" Courfeyrac slurred in defense.

"Remember senior year of high school, at the beach party" Combeferre snapped.

Courfeyrac grimaced as he remember how they'd spent the majority of the party with Enjolras in the back of Combeferre's car sobbing his heart out over the fact that he wasn't asked to give a speech at the end of year assembly even after he'd had it all prepared for weeks before he proceeded to throw up the alcohol in his stomach all over Courfeyrac's back seats.

"Just get the god damn bill paid and I'll get our stuff, we can't leave him unattended for long" Combeferre said pushing him towards the bar before he walked int he opposite direction.

After a bit of flirting and sweet talk Courfeyrac had managed to bring their bill down by quite a bit before he met Combeferre at the door and grabbed his coat from the blonde.

"Let's go and see what state our leader is in shall we?" Combeferre sighed in worry before they made their way out to where they'd left Enjolras leaning against the wall.

They both froze in horror, the spot was now empty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter after reading a fic that is similar to this chapter, I can't remember whose story it was but if you read this and realise it's yours and you have a serious problem with this chapter then please let me know cause I don't want anyone to be offended or angered. 
> 
> This chapter is also based on the movie 'No Strings Attached' with subtle changes to fit in with the story obviously

Enjolras fought back a groan of pain as he attempted to open his eyes. His head felt as if someone had let off a mine field inside his skull and his brain was being blown apart from the inside. His eyes felt heavy and weak. His tongue felt as though it was covered in a thin layer of cotton and had grown too big for his mouth. He frowned in confusion as he heard the sound of metal clinking coming from across the room.

He lifted his head slowly to see a man with raven dark and light brown eyes grinning at him from across the room.

"Morning Enjy" the guy smiled as he put a cup into a cupboard and closed the door, loudly.

Enjolras winced at the sudden sound. "Morning"

The guy turned to face him as his face fell. "You don't remember my name do you?" The guy asked with a slight hurt look in his eyes.

Enjolras' eyes widened as he tried to wrack his brain for every name he knew, but this man's name was not one he remembered at all.

"It's okay, i'm Feuilly and you look like you could use some breakfast"

Enjolras felt nauseous at just the word. "No i'm okay, breakfast can wait till my stomach is stronger"

"Where are my clothes?" Enjolras asked in panic as he realized he'd been sleeping with just a thin sheet covering him.

"If i'm honest, i really don't know, they could be anywhere" Feuilly sighed. "You sure you don't want something to eat?"

"No, thank you" Enjolras forced a polite smile. "So did you have a good time last night?"

"It was alright" Feuilly shrugged. "It was nothing special"

Enjolras wasn't sure if he should be hurt or joyful at Feuilly's honesty. "I just wanted to let you that i'm really sorry about last night, I don't normally do this and i always remember the name of someone that I've slept with and I..."

"Whoa, whoa do you think we slept together?" Feuilly asked with a laugh. "Dude, i'm not gay"

At this point Enjolras turned as he heard the door to the side of the living room open. A woman with long red curls and piercing green eyes stepped out wearing a familiar looking t-shirt.

"Hey Enjy, you left this in my room" the woman smiled towards him, Enjolras eyes widened as he realized the girl was wearing his t-shirt.

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Enjolras asked cautiously.

"You ripped mine so i can't wear that, plus this is comfy" The girl smiled. "I'm Musichetta, in case you don't remember"

"Good to know" Enjolras sighed before he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

He jumped back up as a hand ran along his shoulder and down his arm, he turned to see a man with light strawberry blond curls and shocking blue eyes grinning widely towards him.

"Hi?" Enjolras said cautiously, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice.

"Hi, I guess we should talk about last night" the guy smiled. Enjolras felt his blood running cold, why didn't he remember last night.

"What happened last night?" Enjolras asked

"We had sex, don't you remember?" Enjolras gulped slowly as he placed his head back into his hands. "We woke up the whole house"

"Enjy, you look like hell" A familiar chuckle came to his attention.

He turned and almost sobbed in relief as he finally saw someone he recognized. "Eponine thank god, did i have sex with anyone in this apartment last night?" Enjolras asked cautiously worried as her lips pulled up into a small smirk.

"You guys, leave him alone. No Enjolras you didn't. You came here drunk and soaking wet and i helped Grantaire change you into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which you were adamant that you weren't wearing before you stripped down and passed out on the sofa" Eponine chuckled sending mock glares to the two guys and Musichetta surrounding him who were all shaking in laughter.

"Oh yeah guys really funny, lets all make fun of the hungover naked guy!" Enjolras snapped as Eponine leaned over and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm Jean Prouvaire by the way" the guy with the astonishing blue eyes smiled as he extended his hand to Enjolras who shook it with a smile.

"Ah you're up" the loud voice of Grantaire made Enjolras wince as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention Grantaire doesn't get hangovers" Eponine smiled seeing the look of pain on Enjolras' face as his head began to pound fiercely.

"And he also has your jeans, so follow me" Grantaire smirked after grabbing his own mug of coffee. Enjolras wrapped the thin sheet around him, grabbed his coffee and stood up to follow Grantaire back down the hall.

"Well done Grantaire, he's hot as hell" He heard Musichetta shout from the living room as they reached Grantaire's room. The dark haired man let out a loud laugh as he closed the bedroom door.

"So who were all those people?" Enjolras asked as he moved to sit upon the edge of Grantaire's bed.

"Those were my friends, they came here last night to meet you but you were already passed out of the sofa" Grantaire laughed as he threw Enjolras his jeans. "Just so you know, it doesn't look like Chetta is going to give you back your t-shirt anytime soon and i think mine might be a bit small so i'm afraid you'll need to wait til Rel wakes up so you can borrow one of his...but i may have a hoodie that will fit you"

"How did i get here?" Enjolras asked as he began to tug his jeans up his legs.

"You text me that it was an emergency and I had Bahorel pick you up, you came here soaked from the rain and drunk. I tried to give you clothes to change into but you were refusing to put them on and i think you thought you were at home because you stripped down completely" Grantaire chuckled throwing Enjolras his New York hoodie which Enjolras quickly threw over his head. It was a little small due to his taller height and bigger build but it still fit him.

"So after i stripped did i just pass out, please tell me i passed out" Enjolras almost pleaded as he saw an amused glint in Grantaire's eyes.

"I'm afraid not. The neighbors started to play music and you started dancing along, you jumped on the table and fell, that's how you hit your head" Grantaire smirked pointing to Enjolras forehead. Enjolras reached up and winced as he felt a small but painful split in the skin upon his forehead.

"And you're certain i didn't sleep with anyone" Enjolras asked cautiously. Grantaire threw his head back in laughter.

"God no, i think you were actually too drunk last night to have even gotten hard never mind fuck anyone" Grantaire chuckled. Enjolras' cheeks flamed as he lowered his head.

"Hey we've all been like that, I remember one time I was with this smoking hot red head and it was like all the blood was just staying near my head and refusing to go else where" Grantaire smirked as he handed Enjolras' two tablet from his en suit cabinet. Enjolras didn't know why but the thought of Grantaire with the said red head made his have to fight back a snarl as he thanked Grantaire for the painkillers before he downed them with three swift gulps of the coffee mug on the bed side table. He grimaced at the bitter taste but took another mouthful just incase.

"Shit" He almost spat out the mouthful in urgency. "Combeferre and Courf, i was with them last night. They'll be wondering where i am, I'd better..." He made to stand from the bed but Grantaire's hand upon his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Easy you'll throw up all over the place if you try to move that fast, relax" Grantaire chuckled.

Enjolras tried to stem his nausea with deep, even breaths.

"I text Combeferre the moment you arrived here to tell him where you were. He's left the door open for your return" Enjolras gave a wide, bright smile as his cornflower eyes met with Grantaire's winter ones. He barely even noticed when the warm knuckles of the artists hands brushed along his own.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" Both boys jumped apart like teenagers being caught by their parents as Feuilly's head came from around the door causing Grantaire to snigger.

"He's gonna keep pestering you until he sees you eating something" Grantaire turned to look back at Enjolras once more with a smile.

Enjolras let out a mix between a groan and a sigh before a smile tugged at his lips. "I'll take some toast"

"Okay then" Feuilly's lips tugged into a bright smile before he disappeared from the room.

"Is he always like that?" Enjolras asked seeing Grantaire's shoulders moving in vain attempts to hide his sniggering.

"I'm afraid so" Grantaire didn't even both to hide his chuckles anymore. "But it's just from being stuck in units, starving away to nothing his entire childhood until some elderly couple found him and took him in. That's our Feuilly"

"Wait, was he the one that was in trouble yesterday?" Enjolras asked as the name began to play in his head.

"The very one" Grantaire smiled

"For fuck sake Muschietta!" Enjolras jumped as a loud booming voice came from through the door. Grantaire only threw his head back in laughter.

"Take it Bosseut's awake" before he turned to see Enjolras staring at him in confusion. "You still haven't met everyone yet have you? Come on"

Enjolras stood before he dumbly followed Grantaire into the sitting room where he'd first woken. There were now four more faces turning towards him as they stepped into the room.

"Enjolras, meet Bosseut" Grantaire smirked pointing at a man with dark hair that hung low around his cheeks bones and piercing green eyes that beamed with surprising warmth towards him, speaking of warmth, his bright yellow t-shirt now marked with a fresh coffee stain. "This is his partner Joly" A man with short brown hair and cautious brown eyes smiled weakly towards him before raising his hand in a small wave that Enjolras returned with small grin. "Our lovely Cosette" A young girl with a round face, big blue eyes and a blinding smile waved enthusiastically towards him. "You'll get used to her" Grantaire chuckled ignoring Cosette as she flipped him off with a glare. "And finally, meet..."

"Marius!" Enjolras exclaimed loudly clapping the familiar face in front of him upon the back as he stared at Enjolras in shock.

"E...Enjolras? You're the guy Grantaire wanted us to meet?" Marius asked staring at his old friend in utter shock.

"Erm...Yeah i guess so" Enjolras said shooting a side glance at Grantaire who was blushing an attractive shade of pink, Eponine and Bahorel sniggered in the kitchen watching him.

"I'm confused, how do you two know each other?" Feuilly asked coming through with a plate holding a mound of toast upon it.

"Feuilly he only asked for one piece" Muschietta laughed curling up on Joly's lap with her feet propped up on Bosseut's knees.

"Who says this is all for him? Dig in everyone" Feuilly smirked.

"I fucking love you sometimes" Bahorel all but ran from the kitchen to dive at the mound of toast.

"Sorry pal, as i told our new friend here, i don't swing that way" Feuilly smirked, Bahorel only shrugged before he ripped large piece of toast from the pile, devouring it in one.

"Someone's hungry this morning" Muschietta smirked before she winked towards Eponine who grinned mischievously towards her before she mouthed 'Shut up'

Grantaire had to fight snigger as he reached over and grabbed two pieces of toast before handing one to Enjolras.

"Feuilly's right by the way, how do you two know each other?" Joly spoke up from his spot on the couch as he tried to avoid the rush of hands grabbing at the pieces of toast.

"Well Enjolras is 'Ferre and Courf's best friend" Marius explained smiling over his shoulder towards Enjolras.

Prouvaire almost choked on his toast causing Cosette to hand him the last of her coffee which he took with a thankful smile. "You know Courfeyrac?" he finally managed to stutter after his coughing had calmed down thanks to the coffee

"Yeah, Enjolras is the golden god he was telling us about" Eponine explained. "Prouvaire and Courf have history"

Enjolras' eyes widened as he finally took in Prouvaire's facial features, this time with out his hangover interfering.

" _You_!" Enjolras exclaimed pointing towards Prouvaire with wide eyes. "You're the one i saw sneaking out that morning, the one 'Ferre offered a ride home"

Everyone began to snigger as Jean Prouvaire began to flush a deeper shade of pink than Grantaire had previously done.

"Yes that was me, I remember you sitting at the table now"

"Speaking of Courf, you'd better head back soon, Combeferre phoned here like three times this morning checking up on you" Eponine smiled. Enjolras rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oh Jesus, you really are Combeferre's friend" Bosseut began laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjolras had barely managed to hang his coat up before he was encased in the surprisingly strong grip of his oldest friend.

"Ferre, can't breathe" Enjolras relaxed as the fellow blond released his grip enough for Enjolras to slip free. "Ouch! What the hell?" Enjolras snapped as a strong slap hit the back of his head.

"Don't you what the hell me! You had us worried sick! What the hell were you thinking texting Grantaire like that, anything could have happened to you!" Suddenly Enjolras' hangover was back with vengeance as he winced at every outraged syllable that passed Combeferre's lips.

"I know, i know and i'm sorry!" Enjolras cut in rubbing his temples furiously to try and cure some of the tension in his head. He marched past Combeferre to sit at the kitchen table, the fellow man sighed before he himself moved to sit at the other side of the table "I honestly don't know how the hell I ended up texting him, it must have been because he was the last person i text and so I just clicked on his name" Enjolras shrugged. Combeferre's eyes narrowed as his lips pursed.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Enjolras raised his head towards his fried with a glare.

"Perfectly sure!" Combeferre only raised his hands in mock surrender with a sigh.

"Sun in the sky, you know how I feel!" A jolt of loud singing caused Enjolras to jump.

"Every fucking morning!" Combeferre hissed under his breath as he stood to pour himself and Enjolras coffee.

Enjolras only sniggered as Courfeyrac walked into the kitchen "So the wanderer returns, where the hell did you go last night?" Courfeyrac asked as he spotted Enjolras sitting at their small kitchen table. Combeferre handed him a cup of coffee "And you're still dressed in the same jeans, apart from that hoodie, where the hell have i seen that hoodie before?"

"I spent the night at Grantaire's" Enjolras admitted. He almost cursed himself as he realized who he was talking to as Courfeyrac turned round with a smirk.

"Spending the night already huh? That's a bit soon for you Enjolras is it not?" Courfeyrac grinned, Combeferre only rolled his eyes as he made his way back to sit opposite Enjolras.

"Nothing happened Courfeyrac" Enjolras sighed in a bored manner as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah right, with Grantaire something always happens" Courfeyrac winked towards Enjolras from over his shoulder.

"I met Jean Prouvaire by the way" Enjolras smiled smugly as Courfeyrac began to splutter as the hot coffee caught the back of his throat. Combeferre let out a small chuckle of amusement as Courfeyrac spun round trying to catch his breath, his eyes wide with shock and terror towards Enjolras.

"Who?" Courfeyrac asked forcing a confused expression to his face, one that both of his flat mates saw right through.

"Oh you know him Courf, about yay high, gorgeous eyes, even better body" Enjolras smirked as Courfeyrac's eyes narrowed towards him, his lips pulling back over his teeth into what looked like a snarl. "Anyway, he says hi" Combeferre and Enjolras shared a snigger as Courfeyrac slammed his now empty coffee cup onto the counter before his heavy footsteps echoed out of the kitchen and down the hall before the sound of a door being slammed caused both boys to wince.

"That was harsh Enjolras" Combeferre said trying to hide the fact that he'd been previously laughing.

Enjolras only shrugged before he drank the last of his coffee. "Shouldn't try to give it out if he can't take it back"

"Yeah but something actually happened between him and Prouvaire and it's been awkward between them ever since, nothing actually happened between you and Grantaire, did it?"

"No" Enjolras said shaking his head.

"Well then there you go" Combeferre smiled.

* * *

 

Enjolras almost moaned as the warm water began to seep under his skin, relaxing the tense muscles in his back from sleeping on Grantaire's sofa all night. He shampooed his hair before rinsing it.

"Enjolras, R is on his way over to collect the money. I've left it on the kitchen counter. Joly needs some help over at the hospital!" He heard Combeferre shout through the door over the sound of the water hitting the tiles behind him.

"Okay!" Enjolras shouted out.

"Remember and listen out for R at the door" Enjolras froze in shock as Combeferre's words began to sink in.

He was going to have to greet Grantaire on his own.

Enjolras turned off the shower quickly before he grabbed the towel from the rack beside him and wrapped it around his waist before he rushed out, but Combeferre had already left.

"Fuck!" Enjolras shouted.

His mind was taken over by frantic panic for a moment before he turned and made his way into his room to search for clothes. He'd barely stepped a foot inside his bedroom door before there was a knock at the door

'Double fuck!' his brain screamed as he hurried for the door. He took a deep breath before he pulled the door open to see Grantaire standing in the shirt and jean he had been wearing earlier that morning.

Grantaire froze, wide eyes staring towards Enjolras who was clad only in a towel. His blond hair still wet, causing small beads of water to descend down his broad torso, the muscles of his arms extended from where he held open the door.

"Do you have a fear of clothes or something?" Grantaire broke from his daze with a chuckle which caused Enjolras to smile, a blush obvious on his cheeks.

"Seems that way doesn't it" Enjolras chuckled.

"Erm...Come on in" Enjolras inched back slowly to allow Grantaire into the flat. Grantaire cautiously stepped over the threshold into the flat. He could remember waking up here after a mini Christmas party with Courfeyrac and Feuilly whilst Combeferre and Enjolras were at their parents for the holidays."Erm, the living room's through there. I'll just go and get changed and i'll be back through" Enjolras smiled before he turned on his heel and made his way towards his room.

Grantaire let out a small chuckle before he himself turned and made his way into the room Enjolras had pointed to. Grantaire's eyes widened, he'd clearly forgotten how large their flat was compared to his own. The living room was at least double the size of his own with a large black leather L shaped couch pressed against the far wall with a large black leather recliner at the side of it. Both faced the enormous flat screen that hung upon the wall.

"Nice place" Grantaire commented even though he'd seen it all before.

"Got Courf's parents to thank for that" He heard Enjolras laugh from down the hallway.

"They still trying to bribe him to return home?" Grantaire chuckled as he made his way over to where a few photo frames sat upon the large white fireplace.

"Yep, i don't think they've realised he just uses their money and his promises to come back are fake" Enjolras laughed.

"That's Courf for you" Grantaire called back as a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of Combeferre and a little blonde girl cuddled up onto he sofa, both had cups of what looked like hot chocolate in their hands. He let out a small chuckle seeing the cream from their cups upon their grinning upper lips. "Is the little girl in these pictures Sophia?" Grantaire called out picking up the silver frame delicately. He'd heard all about Combeferre's niece from his proud uncle of a friend.

"Yeah that's her, she's a little firecracker" Enjolras chuckled fondly. Grantaire's heart jumped at the sound

"Yeah 'Ferre said she was a handful. His brother has another one on the way doesn't he?" Grantaire asked once again.

"Yeah, due soon if i remember correctly"

"Jesus" Grantaire jumped as Enjolras' voice sounded from right behind him making him jump, almost causing him to drop the photo frame in the process

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Enjolras chuckled putting a hand onto Grantaire's shoulder.

"It's alright, just warn someone you're there first" Grantaire chuckled putting the photo frame back onto the shelf. "She reminds me of Eponine's little brother Gavroche"

"I didn't know Eponine had siblings?" Enjolras said in shock as he looked down at the photo frame before turning his gaze back to Grantaire.

"Yeah, a brother and a sister. They are the definition of wild" Grantaire chuckled. "That and Bahorel has a sister, but she disappeared two years ago, he barely hears from her, just a text every to months to let him know she's still alive. I'm an only child, Bahorel's always been my brother"

"Same with me and 'Ferre, we grew up in each others back pockets, then we met Courf when we were ten" Enjolras smiled as he and Grantaire both looked over at the same time to where the photo of a very young Enjolras stood in between a much younger Courfeyrac but slightly older Combeferre, sat propped against the wall. "I saw the picture you painted of Bahorel and Eponine, it looked good"

"Thanks, i done it as a one year anniversary sort of thing. I took the photo when neither of them knew about it" Grantaire smirked as he remembered their reactions when they saw he'd taken the photo. "Makes it more real"

"Hmmm" Enjolras smiled, his eyes suddenly transfixed by Grantaire's as they shone with the smile on his lips.

"And I..." Grantaire was cut off by warm, soft lips meeting with his own. His shock over powered him as he realised it was Enjolras' lips on his, Enjolras was kissing him. For a second he responded to the kiss before he pushed the blond away from him.

Enjolras, finally realising what he'd just done cursed under his breath. He had no clue what had just came over him and was now calling himself every name under the sun as he stared at Grantaire shocked and slightly terrified

"I'll come back for the money" Grantaire stuttered out before he maneuvered around Enjolras and practically ran for the front door.

"R wait!" Enjolras called out, but the slamming of the door signified it was too late. "Triple fuck!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Enjolras felt as though he could kill Courfeyrac when he suggested they throw a party even after Enjolras had told him and Combeferre about what had happened between him and Grantaire that afternoon.

Soon the apartment was alive with noise and laughter.

As Bahorel and Eponine arrived bringing twelve cans of beer with them and three bottles of spirit.

Enjolras smiled gladly as he took one of the cases from Bahorel's arms and laid it upon the kitchen counter with the others whilst Eponine moved around them to place the bottles with the others stacked upon the other side of the kitchen.

"R's doing a late shift at the nightclub but he said he'd come here afterwards" Bahorel said as Enjolras took the other box.

Enjolras tried to hide his shock, he didn't expect Grantaire to agree to come after what happened between them.

"Yeah so everyone take whatever alcohol you can now, cause there won't be any left when R gets here, he's been in a shit mood all day" Eponine sighed grabbing a bottle of something and pouring herself a glass.

"I wonder why?" Courfeyrac said looking directly at Enjolras with a smirk.

Combeferre had to subtly grab the back of Enjolras' shirt to stop him from launching himself at Courfeyrac in rage. He mouthed to Courfeyrac 'Stop it' as a warning before he reluctantly let go of Enjolras' shirt but made sure to keep close to his side in case he decided to give Courfeyrac the black eye he was asking for.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time Grantaire appeared in the living room.

Everyone called out his name drunkenly and raised their glasses towards him.

Enjolras however being the only sober one, stayed quiet in the corner.

"Looks like i'll need to catch up" Grantaire laughed shedding himself of his jacket which he threw onto the back of the couch to join the others laying there. "Anyone for shots?"

The whole room gave another drunken cry making Grantaire chuckle before he turned and made his way into the kitchen.

Enjolras sighed and took a long gulp of his drink, his eyes turned to look across the room and met with the stern glare of Combeferre.

'What?' Enjolras mouthed.

'Go and talk to him' clearly Combeferre was not as drunk as he was making out as Enjolras managed to receive his message clearly.

With a sigh Enjolras used the side of the arm chair to pull himself to his feet, only slightly tipsy from the alcohol in his system.

He climbed over the pile that was Muschietta, Joly and Bosseut on the floor and made his way into the kitchen where he saw Grantaire stood dressed in a denim shirt that was tucked into a pair of black jeans.

He had his back to the blond as he began to pour what looked like tequila - supplied by Bahorel from the bar - into shot glasses. Lime was already cut up at his side.

"You're not honestly suggesting that lot in there are sober enough for body shots?" Enjolras laughed as he leaned against the counter opposite Grantaire

"Shit!" Grantaire hissed after jumping. "What have i told you about sneaking up on people!" Grantaire smirked, then his lips tugged downwards as he clearly remembered what happened after that. He turned back to the tray.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened?" Enjolras asked.

"Why? What happened?" Grantaire asked pouring more shots before placing them onto the tray

"Seriously!" Enjolras shouted grabbing the bottle from Grantaire who looked at him with a glare, his eyes guarded.

"Look there's nothing to talk about, it was just a stupid kiss, a mistake" Grantiare almost snarled."I mean come on Apollo, it's not like you and me would work anyway"

"You know for a fact we'd never work, do you?" Enjolras asked as he gripped Grantaire's wrists in his own.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, i do!" Grantaire snapped back. "People like you never happen for people like me!"

"People like me?" Enjolras asked in confusion.

"You're good, honest and loyal. I'm a broken, drunk, shell of a man! We're the opposite of each other. You're bathed in light, I'm forever in shadow" Grantaire shrugged.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jean" Enjolras laughed, stepping closer to Grantaire as he chuckled lowering his head. "And whose to say, that opposites don't attract?"

"Don't Enjolras, please! I couldn't bare to lose you from my life" Grantaire said, his eyes closed in an almost pained expression.

"Who says you'll lose me? Why are you scared of this?" Enjolras said as he and Grantaire were now toe to toe.

Grantaire opened his eyes and almost jumped at Enjolras' closeness. Enjolras' heart almost broke as he saw the pain in Grantaire's eyes.

"Everyone I've ever cared about has left me for one reason or another apart from Bahorel, what's to say you'll be any different" Grantaire said with desperation in his tone.

"Because you know i won't" Enjolras said raising a hand to Grantaire's cheek. "Please Grantaire, let me be perfect for you" Enjolras ran a thumb along Grantaire's cheek to distract him before he leaned in quickly and captured the dark haired man's lips with his.

Grantaire hummed lightly as Enjolras' lips met his, he felt the blond man's hands move down till they were cupping the back of his neck, pulling Grantaire closer to him as his fingers threaded through the short raven curls at the top of his neck. Grantaire instinctively reached forward and looped his arms around Enjolras' waist, pulling him closer. Grantaire let out a small moan as Enjolras tugged his curls tighter. They were both trying to catch their breath when they pulled from the kiss, their foreheads pressed together.

"We're gonna end up killing each other" Grantaire smirked, his arms still firmly around Enjolras' waist.

"Let's hope so" Enjolras smirked back before he captured Grantaire's lips once more.

This time they broke apart when they heard a chorus of claps coming from the hallway.

They looked over to see their friends standing in the door way, proud smiled on their faces.

"I believe you all owe me fifty bucks" Bahorel shouted out with a laugh as everyone groaned as they reached into their wallets. "Pay up!"


	11. Chapter 11

Enjolras woke with groan as the harsh sunlight streaming through the open curtains burned his eyes and almost split his skull with the pain of it. He felt something heavy and warm laying across his stomach. 

An unnameable taste on his tongue, a mixture of sweet and sour. His neck felt sticky as did his chest. Then he remembered.

Body shots.

He groaned as he remembered Eponine slinking her way towards him like a cat before her warm, soft tongue ran up his neck, liking the salt from him before she lapped at his chest, slurping up the tequila that had been poured here before she bit down on the lime in his mouth causing the juice to slid into his own mouth.

Then Grantaire had...

'Oh' was all Enjolras thought as he remembered exactly what had happened between himself and Grantaire last night.

He raised his head sleepily to see Grantaire's arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

He turned his head slightly and his nose was immediately tickled by the man's dark curls from where his head lay upon Enjolras' chest. His shirt lay discarded on the floor along with Enjolras' own allowing their bare torsos to meet and create a warmth between them. Enjolras let out a small sigh of relief when he saw they were both still clothed below the waist.

He could hear Courfeyrac and Bahorel were both awake and sitting at the kitchen table, obviously nursing their hangovers as the scent of coffee caught Enjolras' attention.

He slid himself slowly from underneath Grantaire who let out a mumble of something incoherent before he turned round and curled himself around the sleeping form of Eponine who let out a sigh and snuggled into his warmth.

He trudged slowly through to the kitchen dragging his heavy feet with him.

Both Bahorel and Courfeyrac looked up from their discussion as he entered the kitchen. Both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"You not gonna thank me for throwing such an awesome party?" Courfeyrac asked with a grin.

"I don't know if i should thank you or kill you for this hangover!" Enjolras smirked grabbing the coffee pot that Bahorel handed to him.

"I'll agree with that" Marius smiled walking through with a hand held to his forehead.

"So are you and Grantaire together now or what's happening?" Bahorel asked turning to where Enjolras was sat upon the kitchen counter.

Enjolras shrugged as he took a large mouthful of coffee. "I don't know we didn't really talk about it"

"Do you want to be with him?" courfeyrac asked now turning sincere.

Enjolras inhaled deeply before he answered with a small smile. "Yes"

"Then you'd better tell him" Bahorel smiled.

"No need" Everyone jumped as Grantaire appeared in the living room door way smiling brightly making Enjolras' smile widen.

Bahorel looked towards Courfeyrac before clearing his throat. The Irish man nodded with a grin before they both made themselves scarce from the room pulling a confused Marius behind them.

Grantaire looked back over at Enjolras with a chuckle. "Was it something i said?"

Enjolras only smiled before he jumped from the counter and crossed the room to press his lips to Grantaire's who received them with a smile and a light hum of delight.

"Morning" Grantaire said after Enjolras pulled away.

"Morning" Enjolras smiled in reply as he wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist and pulled him closer to his chest.

However he frown in hurt and confusion as Grantaire began to pull away. "Don't I need a shower i'm all sticky from the alcohol"

"Same" Enjolras laughed pointing to his own chest.

"Well i'm going to try and haggle the flat keys from Bahorel and go and have a shower. I'll see you tonight?" Grantaire smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Tonight?" Enjolras asked in confusion.

"Yeah remember you said you'd take me to the restaurant that you loved" Grantaire almost laughed as he saw Enjolras' face lighten as if a light bulb actually went of in his head.

"Oh yeah. Sure see you tonight, pick you up at seven?" Enjolras asked.

"That'd be perfect" Grantaire turned after placing a final kiss upon Enjolras' lips.

They both walked out of the kitchen and back to the sitting room to see the majority of their friends were now awake and complaining about the fact that someone had left the curtain's open.

"Rel keys" Grantaire said holding out his hand.

"Give me two minutes R then we'll get going" Bahorel said patching up a rather nasty cut on Bosseut's hand as Joly was nursing his killer headache and Combeferre was cleaning up the spilled glass.

He managed to patch up the hand nicely before R walked over to where Eponine lay upon the couch, groaning. "Come on baby doll, time to go, we've out stayed our welcome" Grantaire smiled as Eponine lifted her (Bahorels) sunglasses from her nose to glare up at him.

"Pain...All i feel is pain" Eponine sobbed dramatically.

"Do you want me to lift you?" Grantaire sighed Eponine looked up at him with a pout and nodded. "Fine Rel, grab my shirt" Grantaire sighed before he reached down and gathered Eponine up bridal style.

Enjolras had to fight back the small noise his throat made seeing Grantaire's bicep bulge under his skin as he lifted Eponine into his arms who let out a small moan of pain at being moved before she lay her head upon Grantaire's shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

"I'll get the door for you" Enjolras said moving out towards the front door with Grantaire following behind him.

"Seven tonight yeah?" Grantaire asked.

"Seven" Enjolras nodded in confirmation.

"Where are you taking me?" Grantaire asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not telling" Enjolras smirked before he leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Grantaire's lips who whined into the kiss.

"You two are too sickly cute for my hungover brain to function, you'll make me puke" Eponine groaned as she buried her face further into Grantaire's neck. Grantaire only chuckled before he turned sideways to get out the door without hurting Eponine against the door frame.

"Thanks for the party guys" Bahorel smiled as he made his way out of the door.

Enjolras shut the door before he leaned against it with a small smile.

He frowned in confusion as he felt the door vibrate against him under someone's knuckles.

He turned and pulled the door open again. He let out a small squeak of shock as Grantaire's lips met his with force before he smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately.

Grantaire pulled away with a wide smile. "See you tonight" Before he turned and made his way to where Bahorel was now carrying Eponine.

"You're welcome" Enjolras jumped as Courfeyrac whispered in his ear with a snigger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For the next few chapters there will be some ( a lot) sexual innuendos and things alike and also some very mature content between our beloved OTP :)

Enjolras stood outside Grantaire's flat as he tried to calm his nerves down. He tugged at his tie for the fourth time since he'd left the car. His skin felt as if it was prickling under his shirt he thanked whatever higher power it was that suggested he leave his suit jacket in the car.

He inhaled deeply before he knocked upon the door.

"Shit Rel can you get that. He's early!" He chuckled as he heard the panicked voice of Grantaire shout from somewhere within the flat.

"No you're just lazy! Your tie is fine leave it or I'll snap your fingers so you can't straighten it without sever pain!" He heard the booming voice of Bahorel getting louder and louder as he got closer to the door. "'Ponine help the sad excuse out will you"

Enjolras jumped when the door was yanked over forcefully. Bahorel stood there in a wife beater and black shorts.

"Welcome Enjolras, come on in" Bahorel mocked a bow with a small smirk.

"Is he ready yet?" Enjolras asked as he passed Bahorel into the flat

"Almost" both men chuckled as the voice of Eponine shouted in reply. "R your hair looks fine now sit still"

"I'll go and see what is taking so long" Bahorel said before he made his way along the hallway into a room on the left that Enjolras knew was Grantaire's room.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! No need for broken fingers!" He heard Grantaire call out before the room door was opened again and Grantaire stepped out.

Enjolras glanced up and suddenly forgot how to breath.

Grantaire was standing there wearing a white button down shirt with the top button undone. A black suit jacket with matching pants that looked as though it had been tailored to suit him perfectly.

"Whoa look at you" Grantaire smiled as he walked closer to Enjolras who was now grinning like a mad man.

"Think you need to take a look in the mirror if you think I look good, you look great" Enjolras finally broke from his daze. He grabbed Grantaire's suit jacket and pulled him into a kiss. "No tie?"

"Eponine forbid me from wearing one after the fourth time of trying to re do it" Grantaire smiled sheepishly.

"Plus open collar is much sexier" Eponine smiled from behind the pair where she was tucked under Bahorel's arm. "Wouldn't you agree Enjolras?" Eponine gave the blond a cheeky wink.

"A hundred percent" Enjolras winked back. "Right shall we get going?"

"You still not telling me where we're going?" Grantaire asked as he grabbed his flat keys from the table beside the door.

"Nope" Enjolras smirked.

"Have fun kids" Eponine smiled

"Be safe. R remember, inside pocket" Bahorel winked causing Eponine to snigger as Grantaire glared at him

"Fuck off Rel!" Grantaire called out before he began to follow Enjolras.

"Inside pocket?" Enjolras asked in confusion as Grantaire linked his hand around Enjolras'.

"Don't ask" Grantaire chuckled with a small shake of his head. "Not really a first date kind of thing, unless you're Bahorel"

Enjolras laughed as they made their way down to the parking lot at the back of Grantaire's apartment block.

"I'm afraid the cars in a bit of a state" Enjolras said digging the keys from his pocket.

Grantiare gasped audibly as he clicked the button and the car lights flashed signalling it was open.

"You own an Audi 2014 edition R8 spyder, are you fucking kidding me!" Grantaire gasped as Enjolras tugged him closer to the car.

"It was a gift from my parents for passing law school and getting an internship" Enjolras shrugged as Grantaire continued to stare at the car with a mesmerized gaze. "Grantaire it's just a car"

Grantaire looked up at him with a glare and a frown. "You say that again and I'll march right back upstairs and call this whole thing off. This is every car lovers dream"

"Wanna drive it?" Enjolras said offering the keys to Grantaire who's eyes widened even more.

"You serious?" Grantaire stuttered.

"Sure why not? I'll just give you directions to where we're going" Enjolras said handing the keys to Grantaire.

"This is better than a fucking blowjob" Grantaire snatched the keys from Enjolras hand and ran round to the drivers side

"You clearly have never experienced my blow jobs" Enjolras smirked as he made his was around the back of the car to the passenger side.

"Is that promise?" Grantaire winked as he climbed into the car.

"Maybe, we'll see how well you drive" Enjolras grinned back as he climbed into the car.

He watched with intrigue as Grantaire took a deep breath before turning the key. The dark haired artist put his head back with a wide smile as the engine roared to life.

"God, that sounds better than sex" Grantaire almost moaned.

"You're seriously one step away from dry humping my car" Enjolras laughed as he belted himself in as Grantaire began to reverse the car out of it's space.

"I really fucking am" Grantaire laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

They pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Wow, this place looks amazing" Grantaire said with side eyes as he stepped out of the car and closed the door.

"Told you that you'd like it" Enjolras smirked shrugging on his suit jacket. "My friend is the head chef and his sister is the owners daughter in law"

"Nice" Grantaire said with a smile. "Although I feel bad for leaving her" Grantaire pouted as he glanced back at the car when they reached the entrance of the restaurant.

"She'll get over it" Enjolras smiled taking Grantaire's hand in his own as they made their way towards the podium.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" a small petite woman with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes asked.

"Reservation under Enjolras for two?" Enjolras said trying to ignore the way the girls eyes began to roam Grantaire.

"Yes, it's your usual table sir. Enjoy" She said with a sickly sweet smile as she handed two menus towards him.

"Thank you" Enjolras smiled before he began to tug Grantaire to the back of the restaurant.

"You're popular" He smiled towards Grantaire as they reached their table.

"Huh?" Grantaire asked shrugging off his suit jacket and putting it around the back of the chair.

"Didn't you notice the girl at the front was totally checking you out?" Enjolras chuckled as he too removed himself of his jacket and sat down.

"Wasn't looking" Grantaire said as he glanced back over his shoulder towards the bar.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked taking in the artists distracted attention.

"Remember I told you about the Red head the other morning?" Grantaire said.

"The one you got impotent with, vaguely" Enjolras smirked as Grantaire glowered at him.

"Well, i think he's at the bar"

"He?" Enjolras gasped causing Grantaire to look towards him with a 'are you serious' face. "Oh...Which one is he?"

"The only red head at the bar" Grantaire said with a smirk.

Enjolras tried to subtly glance over. "Oh yeah cause that's really not obvious" Grantaire chuckled in sarcasm.

"What I'm curious to know what was so hideous about him that he cause you to develop a weird case of ED" Enjolras smirked as Grantaire snapped his head towards him with a glare

"I do not have ED okay" Grantaire snapped back in defense.

"Prove it" Enjolras smirked. "

I would but this is a really nice place and I'd like to come here again sometime" Grantaire grinned. "I'll just have to show you later"

"That a promise?" Enjolras copied Grantaire's earlier actions as he said the repeated sentence before his jaw dropped to the floor. "R he's looking over at you"

"What?" Grantaire said in panic trying to subtly look over before he sighed in relief as he saw the mysterious male was still face the opposite direction. He turned back to Enjolras who began to chuckle behind his hand. "You're a dick"

"You're gullible" Enjolras laughed.

"Alright then as payback for that, i dare you to go and order our drinks at the bar and stand right next to him and i'll phone you and exaggerate the fact that you're on the phone to me" Grantaire smirked.

"You're on" Enjolras smirked grabbing his phone from his pocket before he made his way to the bar. Grantaire watched as he walked up the bar.

"Two cokes please" Enjolras smiled to the bartender as he stood beside the guy Grantaire had pointed out. He subtly took in the man's facial features. His blue eyes stared down to the drink in his hand, his cheek bones stuck out immensely, he had a small cluster of freckles around his nose that matched his hair.

He casually lifted his phone to his ear, knowing fine well who was on the other end.

"Hello?" He smirked. "Grantaire, how are you?" Enjolras had to fight back a snigger as he felt the man beside him tense and then he could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head.

"He's looking at you" He heard Grantaire snigger from over the other end of the line.

"I'm at the bar where are you?" Enjolras smirked playing along with the challenge he'd been set. "You're already at our table, well good thing I ordered your drink isn't it".

Enjolras turned and waved towards Grantaire, he noticed the man's yes following his wave before he downed the rest of his drink and slid from his seat. Enjolras began to snigger as he watched the man hurry away from the bar.

He ended the phone call quickly unable to contain his laughter as he could heard Grantaire full blown laughing over the other end of the line.

Enjolras thanks the barmaid for their drink before he made his way back to their table.

"That was hilarious" Grantaire laughed as Enjolras put their drinks down upon the table.

"Tell me about it" Enjolras chuckled taking his seat.

* * *

 

They sat at either end of the table, ignoring the looks they were getting from people who stared at their joined hands upon the table.

"So I take it like Courf and Combeferre, Enjolras is not your given name?" Grantaire smirked. Enjolras froze before he raised his head in slow mode towards Grantaire who only raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"You tell me yours first" Enjolras smirked back in reply.

"Alright, i'm George" Grantaire smirked holding out his hand as if this was a brand new introduction.

"Aaron" Enjolras smiled putting his hand in Grantaire with a laugh.

"Aaron" Grantaire repeated with a look of shock. "I like it" He almost let out a loud belly laugh at Enjolras' expression "I take it you don't"

"I prefer to go by my surname, more formal" Enjolras smiled."Why do you go by yours?"

This time Grantaire was the one to freeze. "I don't think i'm comfortable enough to tell you that yet"

"That's fine i'm not going to rush you into anything" Enjolras smiled Grantaire gave him a small grateful smile. "R are you sure you're okay?" Enjolras asked in concern as he noticed Grantaire retreat back into himself again.

"I'm fine, it's just I don't normally do the whole date thing. I normally go to a club and end up going home with someone who's name i can't even remember the next day" Grantaire admitted openly as he gripped Enjolras' hand tighter. "I'm just scared in case i mess it all up"

"You won't, you want to know why?" Grantaire nodded subtly. "Because I won't let you. I'm hardly the best boyfriend in the world, I've only had two relationships in my life and both of those lasted less than two months"

"So we're both kind of fucked up then" Grantaire chuckled quietly.

"Exactly" Enjolras smiled


	14. Chapter 14

They thanked the staff as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"My baby" Grantaire cried dramatically as they reached the car.

"I swear you like this car more than you like me" Enjolras laughed throwing Grantaire the keys once more.

"Just a tad" Grantaire smiled.

"Right that's it, keys, your fucking walking home" Enjolras smirked with a mock glare.

"You try and keep me away from this car, it may just be the last thing you ever get to do" Grantaire's smirked before he climbed into the drivers seat.

Enjolras sighed before he climbed into the passenger seat. "Why do i get the feel you're not kidding when you say that"

Grantaire threw his head back in laughter before he put the key in and turned to face Enjolras with a grin as the engine roared to life once more.

"So back to yours or mine?" Grantaire asked cautiously.

"Well I know for a fact that Combeferre and Courfeyrac are going to be out all night and you've still to prove to me that you've recovered from ED" Enjolras smirked deviously towards him as he allowed his hand to run up the top of Grantaire's thigh. Grantaire's breath hitched in his throat

"Yours it is then" Grantaire smirked before using the car to it's full potential to get to Enjolras' in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt it needed to be put as a separate one from the next chapter.
> 
> Warning: Slash next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Slash in this chapter including Blow Jobs and Hand jobs

They both crashed through the door of Enjolras' apartment. A mess of swollen lips, clashing teeth and meshed tongues.

"Bedroom?" Enjolras groaned as Grantaire forced him back against the front door.

"Hell yeah" Grantaire hissed as Enjolras bit down light upon his bottom lip.

Enjolras grabbed him by the collar and led him through the hall to the back room.

Grantaire tried to fight back his shock as he finally got a inside look at Enjolras' bedroom where they both discarded their suit jackets.

There was a large king sized bed draped in red sheets with bright white pillows. A large wooden bookshelf sat at the wall beside the door. A desk cluttered with papers and open books sat under the large window.

Before Grantaire could make a comment about the room he was forced down onto the king size bed as his lips were claimed by Enjolras' once more.

A low, possessive growl vibrated in Grantaire's throat as he used their combined weight to push Enjolras under him.

"Didn't know you like to be dominant" Enjolras panted as he tried to distract himself from Grantaire's lips scaling over his neck. "That's gonna be a problem" he said before he used Grantaire's tactic to roll the dark haired man under him once more. "Cause so do I"

"I'm stronger" Grantaire smirked.

"I'm faster" Enjolras smirked. "Also, i'm pretty sure I outweigh you by quite a bit"

"Is that so?" Grantaire smirked before he tried to push Enjolras onto his back once more but the blond just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head keeping him against the mattress.

"Yeah it is" Enjolras smiled in smugness before he leaned forward and captured Grantaire's lips with his own once more.

"You're such cocky prick!" Grantaire chuckles before he lets out a low groan as Enjolras bucks his hips against his.

"I know" He could feel Enjolras grinning against his neck. He felt Enjolras' fingers beginning to work at the buttons upon his shirt before he was pulled up by his collar. He followed Enjolras like a puppy would a treat, sitting up with the blond still straddling his lip gave Enjolras the room he needed to push Grantaire's shirt from his shoulders.

Grantaire's fingers instantly began fumbling with Enjolras' button whilst the blonde removed his own tie. Grantaire begant o grow frustrated with the buttons before he ripped the final three allowing him to throw the shirt towards the edge of the bed.

"That was a good shirt" Enjolras whined feeling Grantaire's hands begin to roam his bare torso.

"I'll buy you a new one" Grantaire breathed out harshly before he forced Enjolras under him again.

This time the blonde made no complaints or moves to switch their positions as Grantaire began to leave a trail of kissed along his body, going lower as he went until he finally reached the waist band of Enjolras' trousers.

Almost painfully slow he unbuttoned the black dress pants before he leaned forward and captured the zipper between his teeth tugging it downward, his breath making Enjolras' now very hard cock twitch underneath the black material it was constricted under. Enjolras lifted up his hips in a silent plea as Grantaire hooked his fingers beneath both items of clothing and pulled them down with the same agonizing speed he had done the zipper.

"R...god please...R" Enjolras whined bucking his lips to try anything to get Grantaire's mouth or hands closer to his cock.

"Shh" Grantaire hushed before he allowed his tongue to trail up the turgid shaft.

Enjolras had to bite the corner of his pillow to keep himself from shouting a loud when Grantaire finally took the leaking tip into his mouth. Enjolras shut his eyes in pleasure as Grantaire's mouth took more of him in. His strong hands pinning Enjolras' hips almost harshly to the bed as he took him right to the back of his throat. Then began humming.

"Shit!" Enjolras moaned out as the vibrations shot right down his cock to his spine. Enjolras raised his knee and used it to push against Grantaire's shoulder. "R, i..if you don't s...s...slow down, i'm gonna come" Enjolras warned trying desperately to nudge Grantaire for him, however the dark haired man only smirked before he began to run his tongue in a zig-zag pattern on the underside of Enjolras' cock, his cheeks hollowed intensifying his suck he hummed lower in pitch to allow more vibrations. "R...no...R"

With a loud shout and a shudder Grantaire felt Enjolras' cock twitch before hot streams of salty liquid erupted in his mouth causing a moan to escape his own throat, that alone made Enjolras twitch once more before he fell back onto the bed

"Fuck!" Enjolras muttered turning his face into the pillow as Grantaire began to lick him clean.

With a satisfied smile Grantaire crawled up to the spare side of the bed beside Enjolras.

"Glad you enjoyed that" He smiled. Enjolras only reached up with a weak hand and threaded it in Grantaire's curls before pulling their lips to meet. Groaning as he tasted himself upon the artists tongue.

His other hand moved to unbutton Grantaire's trousers and yanked them down a lot quicker than Grantaire had been with his.

Grantaire hissed and bucked up as Enjolras' fingers came into contact with his cock. Hard against his stomach and already leaking.

It only took a few pumps of Enjolras' hand before Grantaire was gripping hard onto the pillow and Enjolras' shoulder and coming all over himself and partly on Enjolras.

Enjolras smiled in content as Grantaire sagged forward against him, their sweaty foreheads meeting.

"Still think i have ED?" Grantaire smirked causing Enjolras to chuckle as the blonde reached into the drawer and grabbed a few tissues, using them to clean Grantaire and himself.He discarded them in the bin beside his bedside table.

He turned back to see Grantaire laying, eyes closed in slumber, his arms still firmly curled around Enjolras' waist.

Enjolras only turned further into the embrace before he allowed himself to be pulled to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjolras squinted as the bright winter sunlight streamed through the window warming the naked skin of his back nicely.

His lips spread into a grin as he recalled the previous nights event.

"I take it you're thinking the exact same thing that I am" A familiar warm chuckle spoke up from beside him.

He turned and smiled even wider as his eyes met with the dazzling winter blue iris of Grantaire's, his black curls messy due to Enjolras' hand running through them and tugging them. Both of their clothes lay in piles at the end of the bed. Their's now naked bodies touching from head to toe.

"Glad your mystery case of ED has left your system" Enjolras smiled as he raised his leg to brush his thigh softly along Grantaire's soft cock causing the artist to inhale sharply.

"I still prefer your car" Grantaire grinned before Enjolras wound his hands into the inky black curls once more and tugged his head down to merge their lips together.

Enjolras sat up more pushing Grantaire onto his back as he lay over him moaning contentedly as he did so.

Suddenly a muffled version of MC Hammer 'U Can't Touch This' began to blast causing Enjolras to pull back from the kiss and look down at Grantaire in confusion as the dark haired man began to laugh.

"That would be my phone" Grantaire snigger. Enjolras groaned as he rolled to the side of the bed and allowed Grantaire to grab his suit jacket that now lay in a heap on the floor.

Grantaire chuckled as he dug through his pocket to find where he'd put his phone. He smirked as his fingers came into contact with the foil packet Bahorel had put in his jacket when he wasn't looking.

He glanced over his shoulder as he held up the condom packet towards Enjolras who began laughing.

"Inside pocket" Enjolras laughed with raised eyebrows. Grantaire nodded with a chuckle as he continued to fumble about for his phone before finding it in his top pocket.

"R here" He sighed not even bothering to check who was calling.

"Thank god you're alive!" The harsh snap of Eponine came from the other end of the line causing Grantaire to wince he thought fast and put her onto speaker phone. "You didn't come home last night, i began to get worried"

"Thanks Eponine show how much you think of me" Enjolras laughed.

"Oh shit i'm on speaker ain't I?" Eponine said quietly.

"Yep" Both Grantaire and Enjolras said in sync.

"Hey 'Ras" Eponine said meekly obviously embarrassed about her earlier accusation. "So R, spent the night there did you?"

"Did he fuck Enjolras, are you kidding me?" This time it was Enjolras' who groaned as the familiar loud shriek of Courfeyrac sounded in the background.

"Courf, don't be so crude!" They heard the light but scolding tone of Cosette call from somewhere in the room.

"So when are you expecting you home?" Eponine asked. Grantaire smirked as he felt Enjolras' arms wrap back around his waist as he began to place open mouth kisses along the back of his neck making him shudder when his teeth dug into his shoulder lightly.

"Not for a while i'd say" Grantaire replied back.

"Oh look at you stud" He could practically see the smirk on Eponine's face. He could feel Enjolras' chest moving behind him as the blond chuckled into his neck.

"Something like that yeah" Grantaire grinned.

"Oh well remember, inside pocket" Eponine grinned

"Oh we know" Enjolras chuckled from behind him causing Eponine to release a full belly laugh.

"'Ponine, put Rel on a minute" Grantaire asked.

"You're on speaker!" He heard Bahorel's loud booming voice calling.

"Rel, you're never gonna guess what car this beautiful bastards got" Grantaire smiled as he heard Enjolras 'tut' from behind him before he muttered. 'Again with the bloody car'

"Not got a clue, go on surprise me" Bahorel said his voice sounding closer than before.

"An Audi R8 spyder 2014 model" Grantaire smiled as he heard something drop to the floor on the other end of the line.

"You're kidding, those haven't even been out 2 months!" Both of them winced at Bahorel's loud volume as everyone in the room groaned.

"Nope, and he let me drive it" Grantaire smirked smugly.

"So that's why you let him fuck you" Eponine laughed.

"Crude!" The shriek of Cosette was heard followed by an 'ouch' from Eponine.

"'Ponine i'm sorry but i think I may have to leave you for Enjolras, sorry R but i'm nicking your boyfriend" Bahorel said in an almost sincere tone.

"You can have him, me and 'Ponine will just keep the car" Grantaire laughed

"Not a chance" Bahorel laughed.

"Thanks" Enjolras snapped at the same time.

"Oh and just to warn the two of you, 'Ferre's on his way home and Enjolras, he did not look happy. I think something happened between him and Mandy again" Courfeyrac called.

"Shit" Enjolras all but sprang from the bed before he began to grab his clothes from last night and shove them on.

"Who's Mandy?" The confused voice of Jean Prouvaire sounded through the phone.

"'Ferre's on off relationship" Enjolras replied.

"Wait who exactly is in our flat right now?" Grantaire asked.

"The only ones not here are Muschietta and Combeferre" Bahorel shouted out.

"So basically everyone" Grantaire chuckled as Enjolras tugged on Grantaire's familiar New York hoodie over his head causing Grantaire to chuckle behind his hand. T

hey both turned towards the door as they heard Combeferre's keys begin to jungle in the lock.

"Stay here, i'll go and make sure he's okay" Enjolras said Grantaire nodded before he turned back to the phone.

He clicked it off speaker and held it to his ear. "So R, how was he?" Grantaire grinned as Eponine had also come of speaker.

* * *

 

Enjolras closed the bedroom door and turned to see Combeferre shrugging himself out of his coat.

"Hey" He said, eyes widening as Combeferre jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me" Combeferre said, there a was a snarl held within his tone.

Enjolras smiled slightly. "Sorry, apparently I have a habit of doing that" "

Grantaire here? Eponine's going nuts over there" Combeferre asked ridding himself of his scarf

"Yeah, he's on the phone to her actually" Enjolras smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Combeferre forced a smile onto his face. Enjolras frowned as he knew instantly the smile was faked.

"It's just you're never home from Mandy's this early" Enjolras shrugged.

Combeferre looked at him with a small smile. "Enjolras it's half past twelve"

"Is it?" Enjolras said with wide eyes as he tugged back the sleeve on the hoodie to glance at his watch. It was infact past midday.

"Fuck we must have slept longer than i thought" Enjolras said.

"R tire you out that much did he?" Enjolras looked up in shock as Combeferre smirked towards him with a small wink.

"Courfeyrac what have you done with Combeferre" Enjolras smirked causing the blond man to glare towards him.

"I am not as crude as that sex pest" Combeferre said as he passed Enjolras and made his way into the kitchen .

"Enjolras?" Enjolras turned as Grantaire's head appeared from around the door. "Can I come out now? I really need to pee"

"Of course, bathroom's second on your left" Enjolras said moving back to allow Grantaire to step out of the room.

"Thanks, nice hoodie by the way" Grantaire smirked with a wink before he disappeared off down the hall and into the bathroom.

Enjolras chuckled before he followed Combeferre into the kitchen to see his friend leaning against the counter with his head in his hands.

"Right come on, what's up?" Enjolras said putting a hand on Combeferre's shoulder and lifting him up to face him Combeferre only sighs and shakes his head.

"We had another fight. She wants to meet you guys and I'm not ready for that yet and so she thinks that I don't take our relationship as seriously as she does"

"Well, have you met her friends?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre nodded with another sigh. "Then what's the problem with letting her meet yours?"

"All her friends are normal, I'm friends with Courfeyrac and Grantaire" Combeferre said with a tiny smile tugging at his lips

"I heard that!" The familiar voice of Grantaire called from the bathroom causing Enjolras to chuckle.

"Alright then what if she only meets me or one of the other normal ones" Enjolras smiled.

Combeferre looked at him with a surprised facial expression. "You want to meet her?"

"Of course I do, you've met Grantaire, why wouldn't i want to meet your other half?" Enjolras smiled frowning slightly in confusion.

"I knew Grantaire before you did" Combeferre said with a smile

"So if you're not comfortable introducing her to us all at once but still want to prove that you care about her, why not introduce her to us individually" Enjolras smiled.

"That could work" Combeferre thought with pursed lips. "Although I would follow Apollo's advise" Both men turned as Grantaire walked into the kitchen. "Keep Courfeyrac til last, don't want to scare the girl off"

"I'm sure Courf will love you for saying that" Enjolras chuckled as Grantaire walked over and began to cuddle into him.

"Courf loves me anyway" Grantaire smiled wrapping his arms around Enjolras' waist using the blond's height to his advantage as he lay his head upon Enjolras' chest.

"So did you two have a good time last night?" Combeferre asked as he grabbed a mug from the shelf and turned on the coffee maker. Enjolras and Grantaire shared an identical smirk. "Am I stupid for asking that?"

"A bit" they both replied with a chuckle.

"Everyone decent?" The familiar voice of courfeyrac shouted out as the door to the apartment opened.

"No threesome in the kitchen come join" Grantaire shouted back causing Enjolras to slap the back of his head lightly as Courfeyrac walked into the kitchen with cautious footsteps then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were clothed.

"You didn't actually believe him did you" Enjolras asked with a small smirk.

"Rule number one about R, you never know when he's joking" Grantaire winked towards Courfeyrac with a click of his tongue.

"Anyway, i'm gonna jump in the shower. Do you want anything to eat?" Enjolras asked looking down at Grantaire who shook his head.

"Enjolras he's twenty two, i'm pretty sure he knows how to ask where the bread is and knows how to work a toaster" Combeferre laughed. Grantaire gave Combeferre a nod of thanks.

"Just checking" Enjolras smiled before he leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to Grantaire's lips.

"No they're too cute, no cannot process that level of adorableness!" Courfeyrac said shielding his eyes from the kiss. Both men smiled into the kiss as Combeferre poured his coffee with a chuckle.

"You know where i am if you need me" Enjolras smiled, he kissed Grantaire's forehead before he de-tangled himself from the artist's arms.

"Right you, now he's gone. Spill about last night" He heard the anxious voice of Courfeyrac say before it was followed by a chuckle from Grantaire.

"Leave him alone Courfeyrac!" Enjolras called as he grabbed a towel from the cupboard and made his way into the bath room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the TV show 'Looking' with Jonathan Groff

They both lay upon Enjolras' large bed. Enjolras was laying at the bottom of the bed on his front as he typed wildly at his laptop. Grantaire's hoodie still clung to his now damp skin. A pair of crimson Calvin Klein's joined them.

Grantaire sat up the top of the bed with one of Enjolras' thickest books in his lap. a piece of paper lay upon it as he sketched his boyfriend in front of him with a few pencils he'd found on Enjolras' desk whilst he'd tried to find the pieces of his clothing.

"Did you have pineapple yesterday?" Grantaire asked after taking a long swing of the beer beside him before returning back to his sketch.

Enjolras shook his head and looked up from his laptop with a frown. "Why?"

"Because I can still taste you at the back of my throat" Grantaire said with a wink.

"Oh come on, seriously" Enjolras sighed with a laugh. "I gave you the three second warning R, so you can't blame me!"

"Did i say it was a bad thing?" Grantaire laughed.

"I just still can't believe you did that voluntarily" Enjolras laughed.

"What you never swallow?" Grantaire asked his eyes wide with mock shock,

"Not if I can help it. Never on an empty stomach, I admire you're bravery" Enjolras chuckled

"How so?" Grantaire asked

"It's not exactly the safest thing to do is it?" Enjolras asked with a smile. "I mean you never even asked me if I was positive"

"I knew you'd have told me if you were, and you wouldn't have let me suck you off in the first place" Grantaire smirked popping another skittle into his mouth from where Enjolras had poured them into the bowl

"And how do you know i would have told you?" Enjolras asked with raised eyebrows. Grantaire shrugged. "Exactly, i could have been positive and not told you and you'd never have known about it"

"Believe me, you are not positive" Grantaire sniggered

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Enjolras smirked in reply.

"One of my first ever boyfriends was positive" Grantaire admitted, the smile instantly dropping from his face. Enjolras looked up from his laptop with a gasp. "I'm not though, don't worry. I've been checked a few times. You're safe"

"Okay" Enjolras sighed with relief. "Wait, but weren't you freaked out, doing it with someone who had this fatal disease"

"A little yeah, but i loved him" Grantaire smiled with a shrug.

"What happened to him?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire just looked towards him with sad eyes and raised eyebrows. "Oh" Was all Enjolras said as he lowered his gaze back down to his laptop screen. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Grantaire said with a small smile. "You'd have liked him. He was always so full of life and adventure. The moment he found out he had contracted the disease, that just seemed to amplify. And it wasn't his fault how he caught it"

"How did he...?" Enjolras asked, his question fading away as nerves began to churn in his stomach.

"He was taken advantage of by a group of much older men in a night club" Grantaire explained, his lips pulled into a thin line.

Enjolras gulped quietly. "You mean he was...raped?" Grantaire inhaled deeply before he nodded.

"That poor man" Enjolras said suddenly filled with sympathy and sorrow for a man he didn't even know.

Grantaire reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He fumbled with it for a minute before he leaned forward and handed it to Enjolras. "His name was Tristan" Grantaire gave a soft smile as Enjolras took the phone in his hand.

Enjolras stared down at the picture with a smile. He saw a much younger looking Grantaire lounging on what looked like a beach beside a man with dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and piercing green eyes staring out of the picture at him.

"He looks gorgeous" Enjolras smiled, trying to fight his jealousy over how happy Grantaire looked with this other man, this now dead man.

"He was" Grantaire smiled sadly. "But once he discovered he'd caught it, he developed a bit of a temper"

"Did he hit you?" Enjolras asked in concern.

Grantaire threw his head back with a laugh. "He tried, but because of the disease I was much stronger than he was"

"When did he...?" Enjolras asked cautiously.

"About three years ago" Grantaire smiled softly. "He was really the first person who helped me confirm that I was gay" A moment of silence passed between the two before Grantaire lay his sketch to one side as he crawled down to the end of the bed and lay facing Enjolras. "So what about you? What lucky asshole helped you confirm your sexuality?"

Enjolras only grinned down at him with a smile. "You"

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay so will I take you to the bar around six then or will i meet you and Combeferre there?" Grantaire asked as he and Enjolras walked up to his flat door.

"Let me speak to 'Ferre and i'll get back to you, i'm positive he said something about Bahorel needing help the other night" Enjolras smiled.

"Okay" Grantaire smiled leaning back against the door frame.

"Okay then" Enjolras smiled back stepping closer to him. "Thank you for a good night"

"It was my pleasure" Grantaire smiled before Enjolras' lips met with his as the blond pushed him further back against the wall. Grantaire let out a small chuckle as he responded to the kiss.

Enjolras let out a whine of protest and a pout when Grantaire pulled back.

"Do you really want my neighbors to walk out and watch you dry hump me against the wall, plus you're already so late for work" Grantaire pushing him back.

"I can miss work today" Enjolras smiled.

"No you can't, now get going" Grantaire said stepping back from Enjolras completely.

"Urgh fine" Enjolras sighed before he turned and began to walk away from Grantaire however a loud slap and a stinging pain on his ass caused him to turn back round to see Grantaire standing there grinning.

"See you tonight" The dark haired artist winked before he opened the door to the flat and stepped inside.

The moment he was inside Grantaire let out the laugh he'd been holding in since Enjolras looked at him in horror for slapping his ass.

"I can still hear you, you little shit" He heard the retreating voice of Enjolras which only caused him to laugh harder.

* * *

 

Grantaire stepped into the shower and cleaned himself off.

He smiled as he heard the front door of the apartment closing.

"Before you begin to shout I'm sorry I didn't come home last night or tell you I wasn't coming home, i'll make it up to you later" He shouted as footsteps made their way to the bathroom, footsteps he naturally assumed to be Eponine.

"Oh you'd better" Grantaire froze in horror as a familiar voice sounded from behind him, but it wasn't Eponine.

He turned to see Montparnasse leaning against the bathroom door, a wolfish grin upon his lips as he stared hungrily at Grantaire's body.

"Montparnasse!" Grantaire hissed as he reached up to turn off the shower. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I stopped by your window last night but you weren't in so I waited this morning till i saw you walking in, you really should lock your door you know" Montparnasse grinned.

"You're getting brave, what if Bahorel had been here when you came in?" Grantaire smirked.

"I'm not stupid, i already made sure he and Eponine left before I came in" Montparnasse smirked

"Pass me my towel, it's getting a bit chilly over here" Grantaire said shivering as now cold droplets from his hair trickled down his back.

"I much prefer you like that" Montparnasse grinned in a wild like manner.

"That wasn't a request!" Grantaire snapped sick of the dandy's games. Montparnasse only let out a huff of annoyance before he handed the towel to the artists which Grantaire quickly wrapped around his hips.

He stepped out of the shower and pushed past Montparnasse to make his way to his own room knowing very well that Montparnasse was following his every step

He stood at the bottom of his bed and began to pull his cigarette's out of his trouser pockets from where they lay upon the bed. He felt a hand run down his back and tug at his towel.

"Back of Montparnasse!" Grantaire hissed glaring towards the dandy before he lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Weren't saying that last time we met, in fact i believe you were begging me for more" Grantaire flinched back as he felt Montparnasse's hand travel from his torso to his lower abdomen.

"Look Bahorel is going to be back in a bit and i'd rather not spend the weekend picking bits of your brain matter out of the carpet, what do you want?" Grantaire snarled.

"You owe me money" Montparnasse said taking Grantaire's cigarette from his hand and taking a drag.

"And I've told you already you'll get your money!" Grantaire snapped snatching his cigarette back as Montparnasse let out a large smoke ring.

"You know there are other way you could repay me" Grantaire's fist flew up as he felt Montparnasse's hand begin to slip under the towel. Montparnasse caught his fist with a smirk. "I'll take that as a no then"

"I'm not some whore you can order to fuck you just because i owe you some money! I'm in a relationship now" Grantaire said with a small smile.

"A yeah the blond god, i just passed on my way out" Grantaire froze in horror, the last person he wanted around Enjolras was Montparnasse. "Well done, he looks...tasty"

There was a wild glint in Montparnasse's eye that caused Grantaire to growl as he pushed Montparnasse against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Ohh hit a nerve have i?" Montparnasse smirked.

"Stay the fuck away from him Montparnasse! I mean it!" Grantaire growled wrapping a still wet around Montparnasse's throat. "I know your new place, wouldn't it be a shame if somehow Bahorel happened to stumble upon your address and you had to go into hiding again"

"You wouldn't" Montparnasse hissed however his eyes gave away his fear.

"Then don't fucking push me! Stay away from Enjolras, am i clear?!" Grantaire snapped, after a second of silence he tightened his grip on the thief's throat. "Am i clear?!"

"Crystal" Montparnasse wheezed out under Grantaire's surprising strength.

Both men turned as they heard the front door open.

"Bahorel, quick, window" Grantaire said releasing the dandy's throat allowing him to scamper to the other side of the room. "Oh and Montparnasse" The dandy turned to face the cynic who smirked. "Stay the fuck away from 'Ponine, or i'll be after you myself!" Grantaire warned.

Grantaire watched as he pushed the window up and climbed out onto the fire escape before he turned back and smirked at Grantaire with a wink. Then he disappeared.

Grantaire turned as his bedroom door was forced open and a glaring Eponine stood.

"You mister, have a lot of explaining to do!"


	19. Chapter 19

Grantaire grinned wildly as he stepped into the bar and immediately saw Enjolras sitting at the bar laughing and chatting animatedly to Bahorel and Combeferre.

"You talking about me again" Grantaire smiled smugly as this time it was Enjolras who jumped in his seat and spun to face the artist

"Yeah Bahorel was telling me stories about what you two used to get up to when you were younger. You never told me you were into cars" Enjolras smiled as he turned to face Grantaire in his bar stool.

"How else do you think i knew the exact model of your car?" Grantaire chuckled

"Thought it was a lucky guess" Enjolras chuckled. Grantaire grinned before he leaned forward and kissed Enjolras passionately.

"Hate to break up this little love fest but we've got barrels that need shifting, mind giving us a hand?" Bahorel said looking towards Grantaire who smiled before he walked around the side of the bar to where four large metal tin cans sat.

Enjolras' eyes widened as Grantaire grabbed one of them and hauled it up onto his shoulder.

"Breathe Enjolras" Eponine laughed from the other side of the bar as she noticed the way Enjolras' jaw dropped at Grantaire's bicep began to bugle out from underneath the shirt he was wearing.

He looked towards her with smile only to turn back as he noticed her attention was grabbed by something else.

He laughed quietly as he saw Bahorel lifting one barrel onto his shoulder with the another hanging by his side.

"Breath Eponine" Enjolras smirked, Eponine narrowed her eyes towards him.

They both watched as Grantaire Bahorel and Combeferre each carried their barrels into the back room of the pub that Enjolras guessed was where the alcohol was stored.

Grantaire came back out first and walked straight up to Enjolras. "You okay?" He asked seeing the flustered expression on Enjolras' face.

"How are you so fit?" Enjolras asked before his brain could filter the question. His cheeks flamed as he realised what he'd asked which caused Grantaire to begin chuckling.

"Thanks" Grantaire laughed "Well I do boxing with Bahorel and Feuilly three times a week. In fact we're going tomorrow actually, want to come?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know how to box" Enjolras said slightly worried.

Grantaire laughed quietly. "It's okay, neither does 'Ponine. You don't have to box if you don't want to or I could teach you"

"You can do that?" Enjolras smirked.

"I am a qualified personal trainer Enjolras" Enjolras' eyebrows nearly got lost in his hair as he stared with wide eyes towards Grantaire who only smirked.

"Really? I've been needing to work out more" Enjolras grinned.

"Want me to whip you into shape?" Grantaire grinned as he placed his hands on the bar stool either side of Enjolras' thighs and leaned closer to the blond leaned back until he was pressed against the bar.

"Right guys, dry humping area's in the alley out the back, keep the bar clean" Eponine said smacking both of them with the dishtowel in her hand which she had been using to dry the glasses.

"Just cause you're not getting any 'Ponine" Grantaire smirked moving back from Enjolras.

Bahorel looked up from the pint he was pouring with a glare.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't come home last night, you'd have no ear drums left" Eponine smirked.

Bahorel sniggered from where he looked back down at the pint.

"Got new batteries did you?" Grantaire sniggered. Eponine glared towards him.

"Anymore and this pint's going over you" Bahorel smirked.

"You still up for the ring tomorrow?" Grantaire asked handing the money to Bahorel as he placed the pint down in front of Grantaire

"Course, 'Ponine and Courf are going to join us" Bahorel said.

"So is Enjolras" Grantaire smiled looking towards his boyfriend with a side ways glance.

Bahorel frowned as he looked down at the blond. "Didn't know you knew how to box?"

"I don't, R's going to teach me" Enjolras smiled but it turned into a frown when Bahorel began to laugh.

"This clown! He couldn't teach anyone, it took me all my time to teach him" Bahorel laughed causing Grantaire to swipe at him over the counter which he neatly dodged.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow won't we" Enjolras smirked looking between the two friends who were glaring towards each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjolras arrived at the gym with Courfeyrac who said that Grantaire and Bahorel were already there waiting, they were the only ones in the boxing gym.

He allowed Courfeyrac to lead the way after paying his share. 

They went right to back of the building to a room much smaller than the others he'd noticed on their walk down the corridors.

"Enjolras, welcome to our play pen" Feuilly greeted him with a wide smile from where him and Bahorel sat in the empty spectator stand.

Enjolras looked around and grinned when he saw Eponine and Grantaire over the other edge of the room. Eponine was standing in front of a punch bag that Grantaire was holding steady for her.

"Be with you in a minute!" Grantaire hollered over as Eponine took another swing at the punch bag.

"Come on you, you owe me a match" Feuilly smirked pointing towards Courfeyrac before he jogged over to where the far away ring was set up. Courfeyrac followed tentatively behind him leaving Enjolras to go and sit next to Bahorel who was already strapping his knuckles. 

"This is useless, I want to move to the ring!" Eponine snapped. 

"Alright, go and get your knuckles strapped and be in the ring in five" Grantaire sighed letting go of the punch bag. Eponine flashed him a smile before he ran over and sat in front of Bahorel who only sat with his hand out stretched waiting to take hers.

Grantaire sat down next to him with a small chuckle. "She's never been one for patience" 

"Hello" Enjolras smiled. 

"Hello" Grantaire grinned back before kissing him softly. 

"Don't you need to do that?" Enjolras asked watching the way Bahorel wrapped the white tape fimrly around Eponine's knuckles and fingers.

"Nah I won't be hitting out at her" Grantaire smiled

"Right come on wine cask, you promised you'd teach me" Eponine jumped to her feet the moment Bahorel secure the tape of her left hand. 

"You do remember your boyfriend can teach you" Grantaire sighed as he reached back and grabbed his gloves.

"I won't hit him as hard as i'll hit you, I like him better" Eponine grinned.

"That's reassuring" Bahorel laughed taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Right come on then baby doll, this is the only time i'll let you kick the shit out of me" Grantaire smirked as he slid underneath the bottom rope and into the ring.

Enjolras and Bahorel watched with identical smirks as Grantaire dodged and ducked ever punch Eponine threw his way. Grantaire let out a chuckle as Eponine was growing more and more frustrated. 

"Come on, R you know she only know how to street fight" Courfeyrac smirked from where he and Feuilly were laughing watching the scene in front of them. 

"Alright fine, gloves off, street fight it is" Grantaire smirked beginning to undo the velcro on the gloves with his teeth. Enjolras' eyes widened in panic. 

"Is that safe? For her?" Enjolras asked as he watched Eponine throw her gloves to the side and stand toe to toe with Grantaire, the latter being half a foot taller. 

"Don't worry, he'll go easy on her, he never uses full force with Eponine and plus Eponine can take care of herself" Bahorel laughed before he turned and made his way into the office of the gym. 

Enjolras turned as he heard a yelp. He almost let out a laugh as he turned just in time to see Eponine drive Grantaire backwards into the mat. His back hit the hard surface of the ring with a thud. 

"Jesus, you really are Rel's girlfriend" Grantaire gasped slightly winded at Eponine's power. 

Eponine smirked as she straddled Grantaire chest, both his arms pinned under her knees. 

"But unfortunately for you" Grantaire smirked before he raised himself up and pushed Eponine backwards before he spun them round to pin her under him. "I over power you quite a bit" 

Eponine groaned in frustration as she tried her hardest to budge Grantaire from her. She even had her knees curled up and pressed against his chest. 

"Try and fight Couf, he'd be a better sparring partner for this" Grantaire smirked raising himself to his knees allowing Eponine to sit up. 

Eponine glared at him before a smirk tugged at her lips. 

Enjolras stared wide eyed as Eponine raised her foot and delivered a swift kick to Grantaire groin. Courfeyrac let out a bellowing laugh as Grantaire fell to the side in pain. Enjolras had to bite his lip to hold in his laughter as Bahorel was walking past him laughing his head off. 

"That's my girl" He smirked as Eponine climbed out of the ring.

"Come on R, limp it off" Feuilly laughed as he and Courfeyrac took a break from sparring and came down to join them.

"Rel come on, come and give me a real work out" Grantaire whined still leaning against the ropes, clearly still in a bit of pain from Eponine's low blow.

"I'm pretty sure Enjolras can do that just fine" Courfeyrac smirked with a wink towards the blond who glared darkly towards his dark haired friend.

"Courf you really need to get some" Grantaire said as he stepped out of the ring to change his gloves. "I'm becoming worried for your health, your innuendo's aren't that they used to be" 

"My sex life is fine thank you" Courfeyrac smirked. "And I think you both owe me for improving yours" He smirked looking between Grantaire and Enjolras.

"How's Prouvaire again?" Grantaire smirked.

"You bastard" Courfeyrac snarled as he grabbed his water bottle and made his way out the back door of the gym. 

Feuilly sighed. "I'd better go and calm down her majesty" 

"Right come on Rel" Grantaire smirked.

"You need to get strapped up first, you know the rules" Bahorel said as he tugged his wife beater over his head

Eponine threw up the tape which Grantaire caught with practiced ease. 

Enjolras' eyes widened as Grantaire tugged his shirt over his head and threw it to Eponine. He found himself flushing as he stared shamelessly at his boyfriends strong shoulders and well toned abdomen. 

"Down boy" The laughing voice of Grantaire broke his thoughts as he wined down at Enjolras who only blushed hotter and fixed his gaze upon the blue mat beneath his feet. 

He looked back up to see Bahorel had jumped up onto the ring and was now climbing through the ropes. 

Enjolras' stomach flipped as he examined the height difference between the two men. Grantaire grinned up at Bahorel in a wicked manner.

"Feuilly, you referee" Bahorel said. 

The man nodded before he himself climbed up and into the ring. 

"Right guys, clean fight, not too forceful remember...Yes Rel i'm looking at you. Grantaire has a date tonight we don't want him going to that with a black eye" Feuilly laughed "right touch and go"

Enjolras felt Eponine's hand grip his own tightly as both Grantaire and Bahorel hit gloves and retreated to either corner. 

"Courf bell!" Feuilly shouted. 

Courfeyrac scrambled over to the podium where the bell was situated and rung it twice. 

Eponine flinched back as both men began to advance towards each other, gloved fists raised ready for the fight. Enjolras was both terrified and intrigued as to how Grantaire was going to defend himself against a man of Bahorel's size and strength.

Enjolras watched almost fascinated by the sight of the two friends sparring before him. The aggressive and powerful movements of Bahorel matched strangely perfectly with the calculated almost graceful moves of Grantaire.

Both going for the punches but holding back at the same time as not to hurt their friend. He was also slightly turned on by the snarls escaping Grantaire's lips and the fire in his eyes as he was fully concentrated on the blows he was delivering to Bahorel as well as calculating his next one.

"Right, time!" Feuilly called from the ring causing the three spectators to jump. 

Grantaire and Bahorel let out loud bellowing laughs as they embraced each other like brothers. 

"You're getting good, those last few punches would have floored me had you put a bit more effort in" Bahorel smiled as he wrapped an arm around Grantaire's shoulders.

"Cheers, I must admit at one point I thought i was gonna go" Grantaire laughed breaking from Bahorel to climb out the ring. 

Eponine released Enjolras' hand to sprint up and jump onto Bahorel who caught her mid air and kissed her passionately.

Grantaire attempted to do the same but failed miserably.

"Erugh" Enjolras said in disgust pushing Grantaire away from him. "You're soaking with sweat. I'm not hugging you til you have a shower mister" 

"Care to join me?" Grantaire winked. 

"No a chance" Enjolras laughed pushing Grantaire further away from him. "seriously R, you're soaking" 

"Didn't seem to bother you the other night" Grantaire smirked.

"Right come on, our time runs out in twenty minutes and we still need to get cleaned up, Bahorel, R showers" Feuilly ordered as he and Courfeyrac began to unhook the punch bag Grantaire had set up for Eponine. Grantaire groaned as he trudged along behind Bahorel to where the large yellow sign read Showers!

"No guys leave that up, next lot are using it" Enjolras turned as the familiar high, sweet voice of Cosette called through. Enjolras frowned as he saw she was wearing running shorts and a tank top. 

"Cosette prefers the running track, thinks boxing is too violent" Eponine laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"It is, look i know Rel and R get good money if they do a good fight but they come back broken and bruised" Cosette sighs as she sat down next to Enjolras.

"Wait they get paid for boxing?" Enjolras asked.

"There's a bit of an under ground club that schedules unlicensed fights, Rel and R sometimes go there, Feuilly as well" Eponine admits pointing over to where Feuilly and Courfeyrac were taking the tape from their hands.

"Isn't that illegal?" Enjolras said

"Totally, but hey Grantaire once brought back five hundred after a good fight so we're not gonna grass them up for doing their passion and being good at it" Eponine smiled with a small shrug.

Enjolras' eyes widened as Grantaire walked out of the shower into the locker room completely bare. 

"R you have no shame" Cosette said yet still she made no attempt to cover her eyes.

"Hey chica" Grantaire winked as he reached over and grabbed his bag. He jumped as a loud smack was landed on his ass by Courfeyrac who ran away laughing, towel in hand. "You should all know, he is a dead man" Grantaire grinned tugging his boxers up his legs before he grabbed his shorts and tugged them on, he skipped his socks and slid his feet into his shoes.

"I'll be right back" He smirked before taking off after Courfeyrac who let out a loud 'Oh shit' one he realised Grantaire was chasing him

The two of them barely dodged Bahorel who walked out of the showers, he had a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. 

"Courf whip him with a towel?" Bahorel asked pointing over his shoulder to where the two men had ran.

"How'd you guess" Cosette sighed.

"Grantaire bet me a fiver he'd do it" Bahorel laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

After much convincing Enjolras finally allowed Grantaire and the group to drag him to their favorite gay club. 

"Phew this place is packed tonight, I genuinely think my ass got grabbed about six times" Eponine laughed as she, Cosette and Muschietta made their way back from the dance floor to where the men were crowded in the one small booth. 

"You do know we're in a gay club right" Marius asked in confusion. 

"Still doesn't mean all of them are opposed to the female anatomy Marius, look at Courfeyrac" Bahorel said with a smirk as he felt the Irishman glare daggers over Eponine's head.

"One guy attempted to grind on me and I just happened to raise my leg and 'accidentally' got him where it hurts" Muschietta laughed as she threw herself down onto Jean's lap. Enjolras was quickly becoming custom with everyone's personalities and now knew that Muschietta was not a girl to mess with or undermine.

"Now i'm so glad you've got that" Grantaire chuckled to the large purple love bite upon Enjolras' bare collarbone. "Trust me some of these men are worse than dogs" 

"You fit right in then" Courfeyrac chuckled from behind his drink. 

Combeferre suddenly raised his hand and 'accidentally' hit the bottom of the glass causing it to tip forward and soak Courfeyrac's face dripping down to his shirt.

"You...Fuck!" Courfeyrac shouted out as he tried to get beer from his nose and cheeks.

"Come on, lets go and get you cleaned up" Jean sighed as he moved from the booth to allow Courfeyrac out before he followed him down to the toilets at the far end of the bar. 

"Five bucks says we don't see them again for the rest of the night" Feuilly chuckled.

Suddenly the music begin to pick up tempo. Almost everyone groaned at the overly familiar song that began to blast through the speakers. Eponine however, her face was pulled into a large grin as she turned to Grantaire who's head dropped instantly. 

"Grantaire, come on. It's Living La Vida Loca! Our song, we have to dance!" Eponine begged standing with Grantaire's hand in her own as she attempted to pull him from his seat. 

"Eponine, my leg is still in cramp from training and I...urgh" Grantaire let out a distressed sound as Eponine began to stick out her lower lip and make her eyes brim with tears. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this one man" Bahorel laughed seeing Eponine using her best puppy dog face on Grantaire. 

"Fine, one dance!" Grantaire sighed downing the rest of his drink as he stood from his chair. Eponine let out a whoop of excitement. 

Enjolras watched in curiosity as the two of them made their way down into the middle of the dance floor. 

His eyes widened as he watched Grantaire twirl Eponine to the beat of the music. He pulled her back so her back was pressed against his chest before he twirled her out again. 

"They used to do dancing classes together" Bahorel explained to a shell shocked Enjolras as he watched Grantaire cross the floor to clasp Eponine by the waist and slid her along the floor.

"They remind me of Penny and Johnny from Dirty Dancing" Cosette began laughing. 

"Don't say that 'Ponine will make the DJ play it just so they can do the dance" Combeferre groaned with a frown. 

"They're really good" Enjolras smiled. He watched as Grantaire dips Eponine before bringing her back up and twirling her again.

He watched as Grantaire wrapped an arm possessively around Eponine's waist and pulled her to his chest as another guy try to grab her hand and dance with her before the two of them fell back into the obviously choreographed dance.

Grantaire glanced up causing his eyes to lock with Enjolras' as he began to dip Eponine once more, his lips ghosting along her neck but never actually touching the skin, he knew the reaction he would get from Bahorel if he dared.

Suddenly the same guy was back and now was trying to get between the two of them, this time his focus was on Grantaire. 

Enjolras blood boiled as he watched the guy attempt to put his hands on Grantaire's lower back and pull him closer. 

"Look mate I've already told you, we're not interested!" He could hear Grantaire faintly over the music. "Now either you back off or you get your teeth knocked out, your choice!" 

Enjolras jumped up as the guy only grinned sliding his hands down to Grantaire's ass and pulling his hips flush against him. 

"Mate, get the fuck off him, he's spoken for" He heard Eponine shout.

Before Enjolras knew what he was doing he was marching over to where the three of them were standing, Bahorel and Combeferre behind him. 

"It is way past your bedtime little boy!" He shouted over the beat of the music. They guys turned to him with a smirk before his face fell as he saw how Enjolras' height allowed him to tower over him. "Now unhand my boyfriend or you'll be wearing something very precious to you as a necklace, your choice!" 

The guy quickly tore his hands from Grantaire's body before he scampered off through the crowd.

"Nice one Enjy, didn't know you had it in you" Eponine laughed as Bahorel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the table with Combeferre.

"You okay?" Enjolras asked turning to Grantaire who nodded with a smile. "I don't mind a bit of a flirting and joking but no means no" 

Without warning Grantaire grabbed Enjolras by the collar of his shirt and brought their lips harshly together.

"Thank you" Grantaire breathed pulling back from the kiss. 

"No bother" Enjolras smiled kissing him once more.

"Wanna get out of here?" Grantaire asked with a devious smirk. 

"Do you even need to ask?" Enjolras grinned.

Needless to say Jean and Courfeyrac weren't the only ones that were missing from the rest of the night


	22. Chapter 22

Grantaire moaned in pain as harsh sunlight bit behind his eyelids waking him immediately. He turned his face and buried it deeper into Enjolras' chest unfortunately waking the blond.

"R go back to sleep" Enjolras whined as he turned his face further from the light. 

"What'd you think i'm trying to do, you forget to shut the curtains again?" Grantaire groaned.

"You were supposed to shut them, I asked you to last night" Enjolras mumbled sleepily.

"Well sorry if i was too sexed out to listen to orders" Grantaire smirked, eyes still closed against the sunlight. 

"I really didn't need to know that" Both boys opened their eyes and raised their heads to see Eponine standing at the bottom of their bed with two glasses of water in her hands. 

Enjolras quickly tugged the duvet from the bottom of the bed over their nude bodies

"What the fuck are you doing in here Eponine!" Grantaire snarled trying to help Enjolras.

"This" before both boys could flinch backward she threw the water in the glasses towards them before she bolted out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Thenadier!" Grantaire shouted as the ice cold water hit the skin across his torso.

"I'm bloody soaked!" Enjolras hissed.

Both boys tugged on their boxers and ran into the kitchen where Muschietta was already holding two glasses of water for them and Bosseut was pointing to the living room where Eponine had ran.

Both grabbed the glasses and tiptoed into the living room to see Eponine hiding behind the large black armchair.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Eponine shouted trying to dodge the pair of them as they stalked towards her, one on either side trapping her behind the chair. 

"Oh no, no amount of precious 'Uncle' will not save you now!" Grantaire smirked.

Eponine let out an inhuman shriek as the cold water from both glasses hit her soaking through her (Bahorel's) shirt

"Don't give it out if you can't take it back, baby doll" Grantaire grinned widely as he and Enjolras high fived walking away from the dripping wet Eponine and into the kitchen. 

"I just don't get it, how did you do that?" Joly asked staring across the kitchen table and Feuilly who shrugged with a laugh.

"You don't get what?" Enjolras asked moving to stand beside Combeferre at the coffee machine. 

"How the straightest guy we know managed to pick up so many numbers in a gay bar" Bahorel explained trying to keep a now soaked Eponine at arms length s she tried to embrace him. Both Enjolras and Grantaire looked at Feuilly with raised eyebrows causing him to blush lightly.

"Honestly how does someone get fifteen phone numbers in one night? I think that even beats Courf's record of seven in one night" Combeferre asked.

"Feuilly you dark horse" Cosette chuckled lightly from her spot on Marius' lap.

"I know, I've never even seen you look twice at a guy" 

"Good thing you didn't know him in college then" Bahorel let out a low chuckle causing Feuilly to glare towards him. 

"Everyone experiments in College, doesn't mean I'm gay" Feuilly said.

"True" Combeferre nodded making Enjolras chuckle at the memories of Courfeyrac trying to bribe Combeferre to kiss him to test if he was really gay.

"Have tweedle dee and tweelde dum risen yet?" Grantaire chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Enjolras' waist.

"Don't know, they didn't come home last night, must have went to Jean's" Combeferre shrugged.

"Hence why i'm here" Feuilly grinned raising his coffee mug towards them.

"With your fifteen phone numbers" Bosseut laughed. 

"Did they know you were straight?" Grantaire asked after stealing Enjolras' coffee out of his hand which caused his boyfriend to frown.

"Obviously not" Feuilly laughed.

"Well at least you know if it doesn't work out with what's her name you've always got a second option" Cosette smirked.

"And here I thought you were miss innocent" Enjolras smiled.

Both Muschietta and Eponine began to cackle.

"She's anything but innocent" Marius smirked with a wink causing Cosette to look towards him with an applaud facial expression as she punched his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah she's really miss innocent" Grantaire sniggered watching as Marius rubbed his now throbbing shoulder with a pout only to flinch as Cosette turned her glare onto him.


	23. Chapter 23

Grantaire had been staying at Enjolras' for the entire week only leaving to go and do shifts at the cafe or the nightclub or going to get more clothes and wash the ones he'd been living in.

Enjolras woke with a jump as he heard a small crash echo around his bedroom. "Shit" a familiar voice muttered, if he had been more awake Enjolras would have laughed at Grantaire's clumsiness as he tried to catch the remained of books that toppled from Enjolras' desk.

"Oi bull in Enjolras' bedroom, keep it down!" The irritated voice of Combeferre snapped as it followed the three harsh knocks upon the wall.

"Sorry" Grantaire called back

"Where are you going?" Enjolras mumbled sleepily as he rolled over to face where Grantaire was tugging his now free t-shirt over his head.

"I just need to go and meet someone, i'll meet you and the others at the bar later. Go back to sleep" Grantaire crawled further up the bed and kissed Enjolras on the forehead before he grabbed his jacket and left the room leaving a confused and worried Enjolras laying upon the bed.

Enjolras jumped once more as Combeferre opened his door with such ferocity that it hit the wall with a thud.

"Next time you invite your boyfriend over try and...oh sorry" Combeferre said blushing as he caught Enjolras' state of undress as his duvet had been pulled to the floor when Grantaire left the bed before he turned on his heel and shuffled sleepily back to his own room causing Enjolras to have to bury his face into the duvet to quieten his laughter.

"I'll remind Grantaire to keep it down" Enjolras shouted through with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras sat in the bar with Courfeyrac and Marius as they tried to decide which spot at the university would be best to hold the next rally.

Ice cold fingers brushing the back of his neck cause him to jump out of his seat before they were firmly placed onto his warm skin.

"Grantaire, you know I love you, but I will hurt you" Enjolras said finally managing to remove Grantaire's cold hands from his own.

"You're so easy to wind up" Grantaire laughed moving to the seat beside Enjolras and placing a welcoming kiss to the blond's lips. "So tell me what is the fearless leader working on today?" Grantaire asked shrugging off his hoodie as he propped his feet up on the chair beside him.

"Oh no you don't mister, you left early this morning and i haven't seen you for three hours where have you been?" Enjolras asked using his own leg to knock Grantaire's feet of the chair forcing him to sit up straight.

"I told you, I had to go and meet someone" Grantaire shrugged.

"Who and why?" Enjolras asked with a small frown, Grantaire would never normally be that vague about his meetings if it was an art client.

"No on you need to worry about and none of your business, so stop prying" Grantaire said with what sounded like a warning tone that caught Enjolras off guard before the artist stood and made his way to the bar. Now Enjolras was definitely concerned.

* * *

 

Enjolras stood at the bar waiting for Eponine to finish the order of drinks they'd asked for, the frown on Bahorel's face caught his attention as the bar tender looked in and around the till.

"Eponine, did you take any money from the till today?" Bahorel asked looking at his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"No why?" Eponine asked placing a lemonade down on the bar as she moved to stand beside her boyfriend. Enjolras and Combeferre shard a worried look.

"There's at least two hundred pound missing from the till" Bahorel said rummaging under the till and coming away empty handed

"What's going on?" Courfeyrac and Jean asked standing from the table and walking towards the bar.

"Bahorel thinks money's gone missing from the till" Combeferre explained. 

Enjolras tried not to think of the way Grantaire's face drained of colour as Eponine's voice spoke up again.

"Maybe you just miscounted" Eponine shrugged

"Pretty big miscount 'Ponine, even by Bahorel's standards" Feuilly said

"'Ponine i swear, there's at least two hundred missing from the till. It couldn't just disappear" Bahorel said. "'Ponine we need that money to keep the licence up, I'm already four hundred short and if someone's been in our till then..."

"I took it" Everyone turned as Grantaire spoke up from behind Enjolras causing everyone to turn and face the pale faced drunk.

Bahorel looked towards his best friend in shock and hurt. "You what?" 

"I took the money, I'm sorry" Grantaire said weakly as he refused to meet Bahorel's dark glare.

"Combeferre, Feuilly, mind the bar please" Bahorel said as he grabbed his jacket from behind him. "You with me!" Bahorel growled pointing towards Grantaire as he marched out of the bar. 

Grantaire followed gingerly behind him. Enjolras and Eponine shared a look before they each followed their other half out of the bar.

They watched as Bahorel strode down the street towards where the flat was. 

He typed in the entrance code. His hand shaking in anger making it tricky until on the third attempt the door clicked open.

"Get in!" He growled grabbing the back of Grantaire's collar and hauling him through the door. 

"Rel don't!" Eponine shouted as she and Enjolras followed them inside and up the stairs to the flat. Bahorel unlocked the door before he grabbed Grantaire's collar again and dragged him straight into the sitting room. Waiting for Enjolras to shut the door before he started shouting.

"What possible reason could you have for nicking two hundred quid from our till?" Bahorel shouted. Eponine put a hand upon Enjolras' chest in a warning as he attempted to step into the sitting room.

"I didn't nick it, of course i was going to put it back. You know me Rel!" Grantaire said back.

"Yeah and you know me! Why the hell didn't you ask me first before taking the money!" Bahorel shouted. "You know i don't mind you taking a few quid as long as you tell me, but two hundred quid R. What could you possibly need that for?" 

"I can't say" Grantaire's volume dropped as he turned his gaze away from Bahorel. His silence now intrigued Eponine who stepped forward into the room. 

"Why the hell not?" Eponine asked. "Is it because Enjolras is here?" 

"No, i just can't say" Grantaire said. "And it's not for drugs if that's what your thinking" 

"Then what is it for then?" Eponine snapped, her patience wearing thin. 

"Come on R, what other reason could you possibly have for stealing from your best friend!" Bahorel shouted. But in his stubbornness Grantaire remained silent. 

"Right i'm calling the police" Eponine snapped heading to where the phone was sitting upon the table beside the blue sofa. 

"I had to pay someone off alright, a debt" Grantaire spoke up. "Okay, i didn't use it for drink or drugs, i used it to try and fix a mistake i made ages ago. I didn't know the dick would add interest and raise the debt higher" 

Grantaire sat upon the sofa with a sigh. 

"Who was the debt to R maybe I can speak to them about it?" Bahorel said. 

"That i really can't say" Grantaire said with a shake of his head.

"It was Montparnasse wasn't it" Grantaire looked in shock as Eponine spoke up.

He nodded with an exhale. 

"You're in debt to Montparnasse, jesus R, how stupid are you!" Bahorel snapped.

"Yes and I thought i could use the money from the till to pay him off after he came round and I..." 

"Wait! Was he here, in this flat?" Eponine asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Grantaire only kept silent as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Was he or wasn't he Grantaire?" Bahorel shouted, the sound echoing off the walls

"Yes he was" Grantaire sighed. Eponine let out a small sound of fear as she ran, pushing past Enjolras and straight out the flat door. 

"I warned you! I knew what would happen if you went back to Montparnasse and now he knows where to find 'Ponine, well done R, very well done!" 

Grantaire flinched as Bahorel slammed the front door behind him as he made his way out to find Eponine. 

"So that was what the secret meeting you went to about?" Enjolras finally broke the silence as he asked. 

"It wasn't a meeting, he just showed up here and then text me telling me that he needed to speak with me" Grantaire sighed.

"So he was here in this flat with you alone and you didn't think that was worth mentioning to me!" Enjolras snapped

"Because i knew you'd over react!" Grantaire sighed as he sat down upon the sofa with his head in his hands

"Why didn't you tell me you still owed him money! I could have helped you!" Enjolras snapped

"Because I was embarrassed. We've already had to ask for extra cash to pay the rent! Enjolras we've only been dating a few weeks, I didn't want to push my luck and have you walk out on me!" Grantaire shouted in reply.

"Grantaire we've been through this i don't mind loaning you a bit of cash!" Enjolras groaned as he sat down next to Grantaire upon the sofa. "But R he could have done anything to you!"

"I can handle Montparnasse!" Grantaire snarled back. 

"I don't doubt it, but here" Enjolras grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. "How much do you owe him?" 

"Apollo I..." 

"Shut up!" Enjolras snapped holding up a hand to stop Grantaire's objection. "How much?" 

"A hundred and fifty" Grantaire sighed hanging his head in shame

"Right, i only have eighty on me just now but i'll get the other seventy to you tomorrow, then you go and give it to him and tell him not to contact you or eponine again! You understand" Enjolras said grabbing Grantaire's hand and pressing the money into his palm before he closed Grantaire's hand into a fist around the money. 

Grantaire nodded with a small sigh. "Thank you" 

Enjolras only smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Grantaire's lips softly. 

"No need to thank me. And you can repay me by making me lunch i'm starving" Enjolras smiled causing Grantaire to let out a loud laugh as Enjolras' stomach growled on cue.

 

 


End file.
